


This Mess We're In

by oceanicflights



Series: This Mess [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Marriage, My First Work in This Fandom, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicflights/pseuds/oceanicflights
Summary: After the events in Paris, Tina's shocked to hear that she's being sent back to America to be put under investigation. In a crazy attempt to avoid going back to New York, where she now has nothing, she does the first thing that any of them can think to do--marry Newt Scamander.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing with these characters, so I apologize if I've messed anything up!

“Here we are,” Newt Scamander said as he opened the door to his home, “Hopefully the baby nifflers haven’t gotten out again…” he mumbled the last part more so to himself as he let his guests inside. 

“Newt?” a female voice called from another room, “Is that you?” 

“Yes Bunty,” he replied, and seeing the puzzled look on Tina’s face added, “My assistant, perhaps I forgot to mention her in my letters.” 

Bunty came into the main room with a big smile on her face, “Welcome home...who’s this?” she asked, seeing the unfamiliar faces. Well, really only one was unfamiliar. She recognize the female--she resembled that of a picture she had seen in Newt’s case. 

“Tina Goldstein.” she introduced herself, reaching out to shake the other females hand. 

Shaking her hand, Bunty couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy as she closely examined her face; she was even more beautiful in person than in the picture she so frequently tried to avoid looking at. 

The other man introduced himself as Jacob, a name that she recognized from the New York stories she had heard while working alongside Newt with his creatures. 

Newt’s voice broke her from her thoughts “Bunty, you really must go home for the night. You didn’t have to stay so late.” 

“I just wanted to make sure all the creatures were cared for, and I wasn’t sure how long you’d be gone.” 

“Go home and get some rest, I can do the last rounds of checking on the creatures tonight.” 

“Won’t you need help?” she asked, hoping to be able to stay a little longer. 

“I’ll be fine, really, you’ve done more than enough.” Knowing he would keep on insisting on her going home, she decided not to push it any further and said her goodbyes for the night. 

“Alright, goodnight Newt. It was nice meeting you Miss Goldstein, Mr. Kowalski.” she smiled at Tina and Jacob before making her leave. 

It was Jacob who spoke next, “You sure you’re alright with all of us staying here, Newt?”  
“Of course.” the magizoologist knew Jacob and Tina would need a place to stay, and was more than happy to let them stay with him.

Soon enough, Newt had shown Tina and Jacob upstairs to the two bedrooms where they would be staying.

Tina was glad to finally be able to bathe and change clothes, though her new ones were a pair of old pajamas she had been given by Newt. She settled into bed, and was overcome by the familiar smell of the magizoologist who occupied the home. She wondered how long it would be until he retired to his bedroom, as well as which room was his. She hadn’t noticed a door that looked like it should lead to another bedroom, but then again she was so tired she may have missed it. 

Despite the exhaustion she felt, the auror couldn’t seem to fall asleep. She tossed and turned, but her mind kept going back to her sister and the last time she saw her. Not knowing how much time had passed, she eventually gave up and went downstairs, glancing around before opening the basement door. Not surprised that it appeared to be much bigger than an average basement, she slowly made her way downstairs wondering where to begin looking for her host. 

When she made it to the bottom of the stairs and glanced around, she felt a small tug on her clothing. Looking down, she smiled when she saw a familiar face. “Hello Dougal,” she said, “I don’t suppose you know where I can find Newt?” 

The demiguise took her hand and started walking, and Tina suddenly wondered what she was doing. _‘What will I even say to him?’_ she thought, _‘What if he’s asleep? What if he wants to be alone?’_

Before she had the chance to turn around and go back upstairs, Dougal had walked her up to what looked like a large lake, where she saw the magizoologist sitting and staring at the water. He looked up when he heard them approaching. 

“Tina? Is everything alright?” he said the last word quietly, realizing that maybe that wasn’t an appropriate thing to ask. _‘No, her sister just joined Grindelwald. Of course everything isn’t alright.’_

“I couldn’t sleep. I wasn’t sure if you’d be awake still…”

“I was checking on the creatures one last time, I found myself unable to sleep as well.” 

Tina sat down next to him, unsure of what to say. There was a brief silence, before Newt went to stand, “I know you said you already read my book,” he started, “but if you would like, I still have the copy I intended to give to you.” 

“You set aside a copy for me?” 

“Yes, I did. I had planned on going back to New York to give it to you, but I couldn’t get my travel ban lifted. I tried five times.” 

She gave him a small smile, “I’d be honored to be given a copy by Mr. Newt Scamander himself.” She got up and followed him over to his desk, where he pulled a wrapped package out of a drawer and handed it to her. 

Tina slowly opened it, revealing the cover of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_.

“It was the first one printed.” Newt explained. 

“Newt...you didn’t have to. You should’ve given it to your mother.” 

Now he smiled, “I gave her the second, not that she knows that. Besides, you gave me the name, it only seemed fair.” 

“Thank you, Newt.” Tina wasn’t sure how to respond, staring down at the book. Another silence came over them, before Newt broke it again. 

“Well, I suppose we should at least attempt to get some rest tonight.” 

She nodded, “I suppose we should. Please get some rest, Newt.” 

“You too, Tina.” 

The next morning Tina woke up feeling extremely unrested, having only gotten a few short hours of sleep. Going downstairs, she greeted Jacob who was in the kitchen cooking. 

“Is Newt up yet?” she asked. 

“He was up before I was, down in the basement. His brother just walked down there a few minutes ago.” the baker responded, his lack of sleep obvious in his voce. 

“Tina?” a voice called from the doorway, “Is that you? Can you come down here?” Newt appeared, “Theseus needs to talk with you.” 

Confused, she followed him down into the basement, seeing Theseus standing by Newt’s desk, where he had given her the book just a few hours prior. 

“Miss Goldstein.” the older Scamander said. 

“Mr. Scamander.” she responded, noting that it looked like he hadn’t even given the idea of sleep a thought the night before. 

“I’m afraid I have some bad news from the Ministry. Due to the events in Paris, MACUSA has requested that you be sent back immediately. They want you put under investigation.” 

“What?!” while Tina had a slight worry MACUSA would request for her to return soon, she wasn’t expecting that. 

“As your sister joined Grindelwald, they want to make sure that you aren’t a threat. After the incident with Graves last year, I believe they don’t want to take any chances.” Theseus explained. “I was told if we didn’t have you on your way by tomorrow, you’d lose your job as an Auror there and they’ll send someone to retrieve you personally.” 

“It sounds like even if I go back on my own I lose my job.” 

“It is a possibility, yes.” 

“We were trying to think of possible ways to keep MACUSA from forcing you back to America.” Newt spoke up, joining the conversation, “But as you are an American here under their authority, we’re having trouble coming up with anything. They have the power to call you back whenever they see fit.” 

“That’s ridiculous! There has to be something we can do. Does the Ministry need me for anything that requires me to stay?” Tina looked at Theseus. 

“Even if we did, as you’re an American here working for MACUSA, they have the authority to bring you home whenever they see--”

“Wait,” Newt interrupted, “The Ministry is only obligated to send her back because she’s an American Auror, correct?” Theseus nodded before Newt continued, “But what if she were to be employed as an Auror at the Ministry?” 

“There’s still the issue of her being American, if it were as simple as she quit her job at MACUSA, then I’d suggest she quit.” the older brother paused, “I guess there is a way to take care of that problem, though I’m not sure you’d be willing to go through with it.” 

“I’m not sure what could possibly be worse.” Tina replied, “I’m willing to hear what you have to say.” 

“If you marry someone like Newt, then you’ll fall under the protection of the Ministry here, and they won’t be obligated to send you back to America, and if someone was sent, the Ministry would likely take your side.” 

Newt and Tina both were silent. Had Theseus really just suggested that they get married? 

Tina’s heart was pounding, _‘Newt and I aren’t even a couple…’_ she thought, _‘and just two days ago I thought he was engaged to someone else! There’s no way we can--’_ her thoughts were cut off when Newt spoke again. 

“So what do you think Tina? Should we get married?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do? I'm not sure how long this story will end up being, but I do have a few more chapters written! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Tina stood for a second, her thoughts going a million miles per hour. So much had happened in the past twenty-four hours, and the last thing she was prepared for was a proposal from the man who had indirectly broken her heart. Of course she now knew that the magazine article had been incorrect; Newt wasn’t marrying Leta, and he had been trying to return to New York. He had told her this himself. 

_‘Of course I like him…but can I marry him right now? Do I have any other options?’_ she didn’t know how much time had passed since Newt had asked the question. While it was probably only seconds, it almost felt like hours had passed. 

“Do you even want to marry me?” she was finally able to blurt out. 

“Do you want to be sent back to New York? I was simply trying to help you stay here.” he hoped his words didn’t come out as harshly as he realized they may have sounded. “Though it seems that may be our only option, it is completely your choice.” 

Theseus took this moment to walk back to the main part of the house, saying something on the lines of “Let me know when you decide what you want to do.” 

Tina sighed, “If I go back to New York...I have nothing there anymore. I have an empty apartment that’s going to remind me of Queenie leaving. And I might lose my job anyways if they decide they don’t want me anymore. If I stayed would Theseus be able to hire me as an Auror?” 

“He is Head Auror, and I believe he can pick whoever he wants for his team. It sounds to me like he was ready to offer you a spot.” 

“And what about Jacob?” 

Newt thought for a second, “I’m not sure MACUSA knows he’s here, or that he remembers anything. They might think he’s been obviated by the Ministry. Theseus didn’t say anything about him. Of course he’s welcome to stay here with me as long as he would want.” 

“Didn’t Theseus say MACUSA wanted me on my way by tomorrow? Do we even have enough time to get married? If we decided to go that route, at least.”

“If I understand correctly, after tomorrow they’d have you fired, and send someone here for you. Even if we can’t marry by tomorrow, it could be done by the time anyone arrived here from New York.” 

Tina’s questions stopped, and she considered her options. On one hand, she returns willingly and has a chance of keeping her job, though likely being demoted for some period of time. On the other, she could marry Newt and start a job as an Auror in a new country, but be able to hunt Grindelwald and stay apart of the action. 

And if she decided to do neither? Not return or marry Newt? She’d definitely lose her job, and still end up back in New York alone. 

“Before I make my decision, I want to make sure I would be able to work here as an Auror, and not end up somewhere else.” she finally said. 

“I understand. Shall we go ask?” Newt offered, turning to leave the basement. 

Going upstairs, Jacob had finished breakfast and was setting different types of food on the table, and Theseus was standing in the sitting room. 

“Sorry I went a little overboard with the food,” Jacob apologized, “I like to cook when I need a distraction.” 

“Quite alright Jacob, I’m sure we could all use a good meal.” Newt smiled at him, knowing his friend was still coming to terms with what had happened with Queenie. “Theseus, I believe Tina wants to talk with you a bit more.” 

As Tina and the older Scamander went to talk in a more private place, Jacob looked at Newt with a slight confused look. “Is something going on?” he asked. 

“An issue with MACUSA came up, we’re working to get it dissolved. They want her to return home.” 

“But...but she can’t. Not with Queenie gone and…and don’t they need her here? Wouldn’t it be more beneficial?” 

“Unfortunately that’s not how they see it.” Newt helped the No-Maj set the table, and by the time they finished the other two had returned. 

“If you would like to join us Theseus,” Newt offered, knowing his brother probably hadn’t eaten either, “there’s plenty for you as well.” 

As the four ate, Tina said nothing. Any attempt at small talk failed fairly quickly, as everyone lacked the energy for it. Even as Bunty arrived for work and greeted everyone, she decided it best not to linger and quickly made her way to the creatures. 

It wasn’t until after everything was cleaned up that Tina pulled Newt upstairs to the bedroom she had stayed in the night before so they could talk. 

“I was given an offer to join your brothers team, if I want it.” she said as soon as the door was closed, “He wants my answer before he returns to the Ministry this afternoon, so he can get the paperwork together.” 

“So have you made your decision?” the magizoologist was slightly nervous, something which he hadn’t felt when he made his sudden proposal in the basement. 

“I have, I think. Of course it depends on if you’re actually willing to do this. Though I will have some conditions if this does happen.” 

“If you do decide to marry me, we won’t have to live as husband and wife if that’s what you want. In public we might have to keep up appearances a bit, but in private nothing would have to change. If you don’t want it to.” he quickly added on the last part. 

“I…” Tina thought for a second, deciding how to word what she had to say, “I would want to eventually. In the beginning could we act like we were in a normal courtship? I’m not sure for how long, but I don’t want to suddenly act as a married couple when you haven’t even so much as kissed me yet.” 

“...Would you like for me to?” 

“To what?” 

“Kiss you. I mean...we’ll have to when...if...we marry anyways.” Newt silently scowled himself for asking, especially when Tina went silent again for a few seconds, oblivious to the slight blush she now had.

“Please.” she whispered, and instantly wished she had just said the word yes instead. 

Stepping forward, Newt slowly brought a hand up to cup her cheek before pressing his lips to hers. It was a short but sweet kiss, and when they broke apart Newt rested his forehead on hers, both having a small smile. 

“I...I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.” Newt admitted. “I should’ve back on the docks when I left New York.” 

Tina’s smile brightened, “I feel a bit better saying this now, if I’m being honest. But I want you to ask me again. But properly.” 

Newt took a small step back, just enough to grab her hands and get down on one knee. “I obviously don’t have a ring to present to you at the moment, nor do I have a heartfelt speech prepared, but I will admit that I have fallen for you. I had full intentions of returning to you, presenting you with a copy of my book, and asking you for a proper courtship. I can’t do any of that now, but I ask this. Porpentina Goldstein, will you marry me?” 

“Yes, Newton Scamander, I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned! Next chapter should hopefully be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

After Newt and Tina went back downstairs, Theseus looked as if he were preparing to leave. 

“I have to return to the Ministry now. Miss Goldstein, do you have your answer to the offer I gave you?” he asked. 

Tina nodded, “I will join your team.” 

“I’m glad. I’ll have some paperwork sent over for you later today. So can I assume that you also said yes to my brother, then?” 

“I did.” she didn’t know why she felt a sudden blush creep over her face, but she couldn’t stop it. 

“So Tina’s gonna work here now? What did Newt ask you?” Jacob asked, trying to get caught up on what was going on. 

“Tina and I are going to marry.” Newt answered, “Between a marriage to a British wizard and working for the Ministry, MACUSA won’t be able to take her back to New York.” 

“You two are just...going to get married? Isn’t that a bit...sudden?” 

Theseus cut in, “I’ll be leaving now, I’ll return later to further discuss this with you two.” he said looking at Newt and Tina, before walking out the door, leaving just three in the sitting room to talk. 

“It is sudden but...I can’t go back to New York. Not after all that happened. The thought of it just…” Tina shook her head, “It wouldn’t feel like home anymore. Besides, I’ll be able to help more here. This is where I need to be.” 

“So...you’re getting married?” Jacob repeated, still trying to process this information, “What about me? Those MACUSA people aren’t going to come after me are they?” 

“As of now they haven’t said anything about you, so you should be fine.” Newt reassured him.

“Who’s getting married?” nobody had heard Bunty come up from the basement, turning around to see her give a small smile, “Sorry, I overheard. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.” 

Newt returned the smile, and attempted to change the subject as he wasn’t sure if they should tell anyone else yet, much less if Tina was okay with sharing it to anyone other than Jacob at the moment, “Are all the creatures alright, Bunty? Did you need help with one of them? You did leave the Kelpie alone, didn’t you?” he asked, looking down at her hands to make sure she had no new bites.

“Oh! Right, I was coming to tell you I think the wound on its neck needs tending to again. I know you’d prefer to do it.” 

Newt and Bunty went to care for the Kelpie, leaving Tina and Jacob alone. 

“So you’re really doing this, Tina?” he asked, “Marrying Newt? Not that I’m against it or anything, but this is something you really want to do? What about that Auror that Queenie mentioned, she said you were dating someone else?” 

“I...yes, it is what I want to do. Achilles and I weren’t serious, and we decided to break things off before I left for Paris. I know this seems strange but...but I think it just might be the right decision. I’m sure we’ll be happy...right?”

“One thing’s for sure, Newt’s definitely head over heels in love with you already. You know the only reason we went to Paris in the first place was because he wanted to find you? Left the country secretly, then licked the ground to try and find out where you were…I’m not sure how you feel about him, but he’s in love with you.” 

A blush crept across Tina’s face. When he proposed to her in the bedroom, he had said he had fallen for her, but he hadn’t used the word ‘love’. Did he mean that he loved her? She knew that she felt deep feelings for him, but hadn’t admitted to herself that she loved him. It explained the jealousy she felt when she read that he was engaged, and her semi-quick acceptance of having to marry him…

Tina shook her head, “I’m not sure I’d use the word love just yet. I will admit that I believe we have feelings for each other, but I’m not sure if love is the right word to describe it at the moment.” 

“If you say so…” 

Meanwhile, after Newt had tended to the Kelpie and was drying off, Bunty again tried to bring up the conversation she had overheard. 

“May I ask who’s getting married?” 

Newt glanced over at her, “I’m not sure I should say quite yet. You’ll know soon enough, though.” he wasn’t sure how else to answer; he wanted to talk to Tina about how to go about telling people. Of course everyone would find out soon, and with his newfound status as a bestselling author it might even be in the newsprint once a reporter got wind of it. 

“Oh, alright.” Bunty responded, not liking how that sounded. She had heard more than she let on, but was hoping she had misheard. With him not wanting to answer the question, she was worried she had heard correctly. Was Newt getting married? 

The rest of the day went by uneventful as everyone was too tired to do anything more. Soon enough, an owl arrived with paperwork from the Ministry and a letter from Theseus. 

_‘I’ll be stopping by after I leave the Ministry. Along with this note is some of the paperwork Miss Goldstein needs to complete, though she may have to list her surname as Scamander if she chooses to complete it now. She should wait to officially begin her work here until after the marriage takes place, which should be soon. I suspect we will be getting notice from MACUSA soon enough involving her termination. In an attempt to stop them from sending someone after her, I did take the initiative to alert them of the engagement. I apologize for not consulting you about it first, but there wasn’t enough time. I will update you more tonight._

_Theseus’_

Newt, after reading the letter, handed the papers to Tina, allowing her to read it as well as take the paperwork she would need to complete. 

“I didn’t think about having to list my name as Scamander…though I guess it makes sense? How...how soon are we going to be getting married?” she asked. 

“I imagine Theseus is going to want us married within the next few days. If MACUSA does send someone for you, it would be better if it was done before they got here. I suppose we’ll figure out his thought process tonight.” 

“I suppose…” Tina began flipping through the paperwork, deciding not to fill anything out until Theseus arrived. 

By the time he arrived, Tina was more than ready to begin talking about what needed to be talked about. “Have you heard from MACUSA at all? When will I be starting at the Ministry?” she asked as soon as the three had sat down. 

“I heard back right before I came over,” Theseus answered, “They said engaged or not, until you’re married they can have you sent back. Seeing as that told them you don’t plan on returning...” he pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to her, “they have terminated you. I believe they are going to try sending someone via portkey tomorrow evening, meaning your wedding will have to happen before then. As for when you’ll start work, I believe everything should be ready by next week should tomorrow go well.” 

“We have to be married by tomorrow evening? How are we going to pull that off?” Tina now asked, “That seems nearly impossible, I thought we’d have a few more days to figure the wedding aspect of it out.” 

Theseus gave a weak smile, “Thankfully I know someone who can wed you two. He owes me a favor, and has already agreed. Trust me, I won’t let them take you back to New York.” 

Tina was nearly speechless, had Theseus really gotten it all figured out for them? “Thank you...thank you for helping me. I truly appreciate it.” 

He gave a small nod, “I know you want to stay here and fight.” he paused for a second, “I lost someone to Grindelwald too. You and I want the same thing right now, and that’s to catch him again.” 

A silence took over for a minute, before Newt brought up what he had been thinking about nearly all day, “Don’t we have to tell people we’re engaged so we’re not just suddenly married? You said you told MACUSA, but nobody else knows besides Jacob. Will that be an issue?” 

“Ah yes, I need to mention one last thing.” Theseus reached into his coat again and pulled out a folded copy of the evening paper Newt assumed he picked up before leaving the Ministry, “I think the word got out about it already. I don’t know how, maybe a reporter overheard me at work today in passing, or someone saw what I sent to MACUSA, but your engagement has already been announced.” Unfolding the paper, it revealed what Theseus had been talking about. 

While there were different, slightly bigger, articles about other current events both Newt and Tina only saw the two side by side pictures, one of each of them, above the short article titled: 

_AUTHOR NEWT SCAMANDER TO WED AMERICAN AUROR TINA GOLDSTEIN_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I doing? I feel like I never know where to end the chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments, they really make my day! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Grabbing the paper out of Theseus’s hands, both Newt and Tina quickly skimmed over the brief article announcing their engagement for them. 

_Author of the best selling book_ ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’ _Newt Scamander is said to be engaged to an American Auror by the name of Tina Goldstein, whom he met in New York last year. It is not certain how long the two have been romantically involved, and neither party has made a public statement about the engagement yet._

“Well, at least it says nothing about MACUSA wanting me back in New York.” Tina said, “Do you really think it could just be someone who overheard you today?” 

“I don’t see how it could be anything else if you haven’t mentioned it to anybody outside of this home. But this does mean that you can expect to hear about this from our parents sometime soon, Newt. Might I suggest something?” 

Newt hadn’t even thought of telling his parents about this sudden engagement and soon to be marriage. “A way to avoid mother’s wrath I hope?” 

“Have a small ceremony at their home tomorrow. It would be much nicer than it being just us in my office. I’m sure mother wouldn’t be nearly as upset with this situation if she was at least present for your wedding. And that way she can meet the bride.” 

This caught Tina’s attention more than anything else. She hadn’t met Newt’s parents. She hadn’t even thought about the fact that she would have to because of this. Along with that, being referred to as ‘the bride’ made the entire situation even more real in her head. 

This was real. This was really happening. By the next evening, she would be Tina Scamander. 

“I suppose we could do that, if you’re alright with that?” Newt asked, looking over at her. 

“Yeah...I guess I need to meet them if I’m going to be joining the family, don’t I? And it would make it a bit more private, I assume? Away from prying eyes of everyone who read that article tonight.” 

Theseus nodded, “If you do decide that is what you want to do, I would also suggest writing to them tonight, Newt.” 

“And say what? ‘So sorry I didn’t tell you I was engaged, but do you mind if my fiancée and I marry at your home tomorrow’? I’m not sure that would help at all.” 

“Say that you’ll be stopping by for a visit and bringing friends with you. Of course Mr. Kowalski should also be there, so better prepare them for more than just you and Miss Goldstein. I’ll stop by with the person I mentioned earlier, and we’ll make it work. For now though, I believe that’s all I had to tell you. Is there anything else either of you wish to discuss?” 

Tina thought for a second, she was eager to get back to work but he had already told her that it would have to wait until a few more days had passed. Any other questions were erased from her memory as her exhaustion began to catch up to her; she wasn't sure when the last time she got a decent amount of sleep was. 

“I believe that’s all we need to discuss for tonight,” said Newt, “I think we could all benefit from getting some rest now. Would you like to stay here tonight, Theseus?” 

He shook his head standing up, “I should return to my home for the evening. I have a bit more I want to get done tonight.” 

“Please make sure to get some sleep, then.” Newt said goodbye to his brother before turning to Tina, “You should sleep as well. A lot has happened today, and tomorrow looks to be even more crazy. If you need me any time during the night, I’ll either be in here or the basement. Don’t hesitate to wake me.” 

“Why will you be sleeping down here and not in your bedroom?” she asked, realizing she still had no clue where the magizoologist slept. 

“The room you’re staying in is my bedroom.” he gave a small smile, “And before you say you won’t take my bedroom, I’m going to say that I insist. I don’t mind. Besides, I often find myself falling asleep downstairs more than I do in my own bed.” 

“So when I went downstairs last night, were you trying to sleep? Why didn’t you tell me I was in your bedroom?” 

“Oh, no I was really checking on the creatures when you came downstairs. I hadn’t been able to sleep and thought it might help. As for why I didn’t tell you, it is because I knew you would try to insist that you would be fine on the couch or elsewhere, and I wanted you to have an actual bed. Regardless, please go rest. I promise I will as well.” Newt hesitated a bit, but leaned forward to give her forehead a small kiss. 

Tina was too tired to argue with him, and retired to the bedroom she now knew was his. As she sat in bed, again in pajamas borrowed from Newt, she glanced around the room and thought about what the next day would bring. After tomorrow there would be no going back.

_‘No.’_ she thought, _‘There’s already no going back. This is happening.’_

Unlike the night before, and probably mostly due to the extreme exhaustion she felt, Tina was able to fall asleep as thoughts of what would happen when she would wake up continued to flood her mind. When morning came, she prepared for the day but lingered in the bedroom a bit longer than needed before heading downstairs. Today was the day she wouldn’t only be meeting her now-fiance’s parents, but also the day she would be marrying him. On top of that, MACUSA was supposedly sending someone that night to try and bring her back to New York. 

When she made her way down to the main part of the house, Jacob was the only person she saw. 

“Hey,” he said, “So Newt told me that we’re going to his parents place today? And you two are supposed to get married there? Already? One day isn’t much of an engagement.” 

Tina nodded, “Due to the circumstance we have to. MACUSA is sending someone for me tonight. I know it’s odd, but it’s what we decided to do.” 

“So just because you’re married, whoever they send can’t actually take you back?” 

“The Ministry here will protect me, as I’ll become one of their subjects in a way since I’ll be married to one. Along with that, I’ve been offered a job working under Newt’s brother. It’ll...it’ll all work out. Trust me, I know what I’m doing.” 

The No-Maj nodded and glanced towards the basement door, “You know where he is if you think you two should talk a bit more before taking this step. Not that I’m saying it’s a bad idea, but maybe you should find out a bit more about his parents before going to meet them. Parents can be a little crazy, you know? Especially if you just show up and announce you’re getting married today.” 

“I actually think they already know about that. Maybe not the ‘getting married today’ part, but somehow the news that Newt Scamander was engaged spread yesterday. He also wrote to them last night.” 

“Still, go find out what we’re about to walk in to. And let me know so I can prepare for any crazy I might have to deal with.” Jacob gave her an attempt at a smile, “After all, all my experience with wizards so far has been bizarre to say the least. Not bad, but bizarre. Maybe I could get a heads up on what to expect before I walk into a wizard family’s home.” 

“I’ll see what I can find out for you.” Tina said, heading downstairs to find her soon-to-be husband. “Newt?” she called out, wondering which creature he was currently with. 

“Over here.” a voice called back. Going to the direction it came from, she saw Newt walking around leaving small notes in different places. 

“Leaving reminders for Bunty and letting her know we won’t be home today and possibly tonight.” he explained without having to be asked, “Almost done. Oh, by the way, I do expect we may end up not returning here for another day or two.” 

“Can I ask why?” 

“My mother might expect us to stay longer than a few hours visit, especially if part of that visit involves a surprise wedding. Before you ask, I’m sure my mother will love you just as much as I do. I also wouldn’t be too surprised if she’s now convinced we’ve been courting since New York. She’s been convinced I met someone while there and this will prove she was right, in a way. It might be best to just go along with it if we don’t want to explain to her why we’re marrying so suddenly.” Newt didn’t realize his slip at first, but Tina didn’t miss it. 

“She’ll love me...almost as much as you do?” she wasn’t sure he had even really said that last part. Had she made it up? Did she mishear him? He didn’t just say he loved her, right? 

Newt suddenly stopped what he was doing and began to turn red, “I didn’t mean to say that aloud. I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable Tina, but as I told you yesterday I have fallen for you. I know--” he was cut off when she hugged him. 

“Don’t apologize. It’s alright. It’s reassuring, really. To know that I’m marrying someone who reciprocates my feelings.” she whispered loud enough for him to hear, looking up at him. “And I mean that.” 

“Tina…” was all he could say before one of them, neither was sure who had made the move, closed the gap between them. The kiss held more passion than the one they had shared the day prior, and they only parted when they were in need of air. 

They stayed in each others arms for a minute, neither wanting to let go. They held each other close, simply enjoying the close proximity to the other. The embrace lasted until someone walked up, making them quickly part. 

“Newt, I’m here-oh sorry, did I interrupt something?” Bunty said as she approached. 

“You’re quite alright, Bunty. Though I do have to tell you that I’ll be going out of town again today; I’ve left reminders of what needs to be done.” Newt responded, making a small motion to the nearest note. 

“You’re not leaving the country again, are you?” his assistant asked, slightly worried. “Has your travel ban been lifted now?” 

“I’m not going anywhere international, just simply visiting my family.”

“Oh!” Bunty gave a forced smile, “Going to bring Miss Goldstein to meet them? I should give you my congratulations, I read about your engagement last night. Assuming that the article isn’t false, I mean. I did hear you mention marriage yesterday…” 

“Yes, Tina and I are marrying.” Newt smiled and wrapped his arm around Tina, “And she will be accompanying me to my parents, as will Mr. Kowalski. No need to worry about anyone here except the creatures.” 

“When will you be leaving for your trip?” 

“As soon as we finish preparing. Which...” he looked at Tina, “we should start doing. Bunty, will you be alright with the creatures?” getting a nod from her, he led Tina back upstairs. “I know you don’t have much of your own clothing with you, would you like to go pick up some new clothes before we leave?” 

Looking down at the same clothes she had been wearing for three days now, she gave a small nod, “It might be best I do go get something new, if that’s alright.” 

“Of course. If you’re ready, I can take you to some shops not far from here. Besides, I have something I need to pick up before we leave as well.” 

Tina hesitated for a second, not sure if she should ask what just crossed her mind, “...Newt?” 

“Yes?” 

“Did you tell Bunty about our engagement yesterday?” 

Newt looked slightly confused, “I didn’t, why?” 

“I was just...you don’t think she leaked the news to a reporter, do you?” Tina wasn’t sure where this thought had come from, but she didn’t know his assistant well enough to know that she _hadn’t_ been the one to do so. 

“I’m sure she didn’t, even if she did know I don’t know why she would do something like that. For now let’s focus on getting what we need before we head off.”

The two alerted Jacob to their plans, getting a shake of his head when asked if he would like to join, and made their way. Tina picked up a few outfits so she could have more than one change of clothes, and took the opportunity to also pick up a simple dress should a ceremony actually happen later that day. It wasn’t much, but she would be happy with it. After all, she didn’t really have the time (or desire) to find anything fancy. 

When her and Newt met back up, he seemed to be a bit more nervous about this entire ordeal than he had since it first came up. 

“Is everything alright? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Tina said as they found a safe place to apparate back to Newt’s home. 

“No, I do.” he said before sending them to his street, walking the little bit to his door, “Truly, I want to marry you. Which is why…” he stopped to step inside, grabbing her hand and leading her to sit down, “I bought this. I could propose again, even more properly this time, but three times might be a bit too many.” he said as he took the spot next to her and pulled out a small box, opening it to reveal a small ring. “It isn’t to extravagant, I’m afraid, but I thought you might like this one the best.” 

Tina stared down at the item. He had bought her a ring. An engagement ring. 

“Newt, it’s perfect.” she managed to say, allowing him to slide the ring onto her finger. She managed a small laugh, “I guess now we really can say we’re engaged, can’t we?” 

“I believe we already were.” he wanted to kiss her again, but he wasn’t sure if he should. Sure, they had kissed twice now, but would she be okay with it now? She answered the question for him when she leaned forward and initiated their kiss. Though it was shorter than the one they had shared earlier, it had no less passion behind it. 

“Well, Mr. Scamander, I believe it’s time to get ready for me to go meet your family.” Tina said, eyes going to look at the piece of jewelry now shining on her finger, realizing she would have to keep it out of reach of the Niffler. She wouldn’t have it stealing this from her.

“I believe you may be right.” the couple didn’t move for a few minutes, enjoying the bliss of the moment, before finally getting up to get ready for their new adventure. 

In just a few short hours, Porpentina Goldstein would become Porpentina Scamander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up going way different that I originally planned. Originally, this chapter was going to contain the wedding but it ended up being longer than I expected so I decided to push that to the next chapter. Again, thank you all so much for the kind comments! I love reading them!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I haven't said this yet, but in regards to the marriage/wedding things in this story, I am in a way just making things up for the sake of the story. Hope you enjoy!

After packing a few things to prepare for a possible overnight stay (simply putting what they would want in Newt’s case), the journey to Newt’s parents was relatively easy. Newt and Tina had decided it would be easier to take a train and then find a place to apparate from the closer location than to attempt to apparate from Newt’s home to his parents. Jacob, upon first seeing the new ring on Tina’s finger, gave her a small smile. 

“So is that where you two went this morning?” he asked, motioning to the ring after they had gotten on the train.

“I went to look for different clothes to wear. While I was doing that he went and found a ring for me. It’ll probably help explain the situation to his parents, I can imagine it would be hard to explain that we plan on marrying today when he hadn’t even gotten me an engagement ring yet.” Tina gave a hint of a laugh when she said this and looked over at Newt, “By the way, I feel Jacob and I should get a bit of a heads up on what to expect from your parents.” 

Newt thought for a second, “Oh, I don’t know if there’s anything in particular to prepare you for. Mother will most definitely want to talk with you, Tina, but I’m sure she won’t ask anything too out of the ordinary. As for my father, I’m not sure how much talking he’ll be doing. Anything they’ll try to talk with you about, Jacob, will probably be small talk about the muggle world.” 

“Anything I should know, being a non-wizard and all? Anything to prepare myself for?” Jacob asked, thankful Tina had given him an opening in a conversation to ask what he had been wondering all morning. 

“Nothing you haven’t already seen, I’m sure.” was the response he got. 

Once off the train, the three found a place where they could disapparate to get to their final destination. The home they appeared in front of was a decent size and sat on a decent amount of land from what Tina could tell. She hadn’t known what to expect, yet she wasn’t surprised by the look of the home. As they started walking up to the door, a woman slightly shorter than Newt came out to greet them. 

“Newt!” she called out, going to give him a hug, “You hardly ever come visit, and when you do it’s only after we’ve learned about your apparent engagement from a paper! When were you planning on telling us?” she asked before spotting Tina, “You must be the American Auror. Tina, right? Oh, I knew Newt met a special someone in New York. He denied it but I could tell. It’s a shame we’re only meeting now.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Scamander.” Tina gave a smile and went to shake her hand, instead being pulled into a hug. 

“Mother, please.” Newt said, “I would like to introduce you to Porpentina Goldstein and our friend Jacob Kowalski. He’s a muggle, also from New York.” 

“Lovely to meet you, Mr. Kowalski. Newt, why don’t you show him around while Tina and I talk a bit? I’d love to get to know the woman that my son is marrying.” 

“I was hoping to show Tina the property, actually.” 

His mother shook her head, “Nonsense, you have all day for that. Besides,” she smiled, “I’m sure she’ll be back over here soon enough if she doesn’t get the chance to see everything today.” with that, Tina was given an apologetic look from Newt as Tina was brought inside by his mother. “So, Tina...or did Newt say Porpentina?” 

“I go by Tina.” she answered, hoping that this conversation wouldn’t get too personal. 

“Tina,” Mrs. Scamander gave her yet another smile, “So has Newt met your parents yet? Or have they also been kept in the dark?” 

“Actually, I’m an orphan...my parents died when I was young.” 

“Oh I’m so sorry, let’s talk about something else...so you met my son in New York last year, right? I believe he did mention you once or twice. Have you two been seeing each other since then?” 

“We kept in contact,” it wasn’t a lie exactly, “I…” someone suddenly entered the room, and Tina was thankful for the interruption. 

“Mother, lovely to see you. Miss Goldstein, what a surprise.” Theseus said walking in, greeting his mother before turning to Tina. “I assume my brother is also here, then?” 

Tina nodded, wondering what Theseus was attempting to do with his greeting towards her. 

“You two have already met?” the older woman looked at her older son. “I didn’t know you would be coming as well, this is a wonderful surprise!”

“Through work. We ran into each other in Paris.” he answered the first question, “I hope you don’t mind, Mother, but a friend of mine has also come with me. We heard Newt was celebrating an engagement.” 

As if on cue, the mentioned Scamander walked into the room before anybody else could say anything, “Mother, I...oh, hello Theseus.” 

“Newt, we were just talking about your engagement. Do you plan to marry here in England, or will you be waiting to do so in New York? Speaking of, when will you be expected back in New York, Miss Goldstein? Or can we expect your continuing help for a bit longer?” Theseus asked Newt before turning his attention to Tina. 

“Oh, I...uh…” Tina wasn’t sure what was going on, but surely Theseus knew what he was doing? 

The brothers mother cut in, “Oh, please hold the wedding here! I would hate to miss it. Were you two planning on living in New York once married? I’m sure you could get a job here if you wanted, couldn’t she Theseus?” 

“If she wanted to work at the Ministry I’m sure I could work something out, but that depends on if she plans on moving here.” 

Now Newt interjected, “We were planning on having a small ceremony and moving her here. We haven’t worked out any details yet. We just don’t want it to turn into anything big.” 

A playful smile crossed Theseus’ face, and Tina was sure that they had somehow managed to plan this conversation without her knowing. After all, Theseus had said he would find some way to make everything work out without letting their parents know the real reason they were doing all this. 

“I have an idea,” the older brother said, “There just happens to be a spot on my team I need to fill. You’re an auror, correct? You can work for me. And if you want, it just so happens the friend I’m with can stand as a wedding officiant for you today.” he said with a jokingly tone, knowing his mother wouldn’t pick up on the joke. 

“Oh! You said you wanted a small ceremony anyways! Why don’t you have it here? It doesn’t have to be today, of course. So much has happened and you two need to get announcements and other preparations ready...” their mother said.

Newt glanced at Tina, “Well, we don’t have proper wedding bands yet, but what do you say? Should we marry today?” 

Now sure that the brothers had directed the conversation this way on purpose, Tina knew what her response should be. “I don’t see why not.” she said, “It seems everyone is here who needs to be, after all.” 

“Oh, but with all that’s happened recently…” Mrs. Scamander tried not to make it obvious, but she had glanced over at Theseus, “Maybe we should wait a bit? I’m thrilled for you two, but surely you need a longer engagement.” 

“I personally think we all could benefit from a celebration for a change.” Theseus said, “Is that muggle friend of yours here too? I don’t see why we can’t put something together for you two. If that’s alright with you, mother.” 

The older woman looked between her two sons for a second, “If that’s what you wish to do, Newt, then you’re more than welcome to have your wedding here today. I’ll let your father know.” 

Soon enough there were three Scamander men outside using magic to get everything ready (which was simply fixing a part of the yard), a very muggle Jacob sitting awkwardly in the home not sure how to help, and Mrs. Scamander making a fuss over what they would wear. 

“Newton can borrow something from his father I’m sure, it might be a little big on him but it’ll do...oh what about you? I’m afraid I don’t have anything that might fit you…” she went on, now begin to prepare food with a wave of her wand. 

“I do have a dress with me.” Tina said, remembering what she had bought earlier, “Not a traditional wedding dress, but I wouldn’t mind wearing it.” 

“Wonderful! Where is it? I didn’t see you bring any sort of luggage with you.” 

“I packed my things in Newt’s case, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if I got what I need out.” she took the chance to leave the room before her soon-to-be mother-in-law could say anything else. She retrieved the dress and brought it back for Mrs. Scamander to see. 

“Oh yes, that should do just fine. I cannot believe Theseus actually suggested this, and for Newt to agree! How long have you two been engaged?” now glancing at Tina’s left hand, she smiled, “I haven’t even gotten a chance to properly see your ring yet.” 

Tina, adjusting the dress to drape over her right arm, held out her left hand for the woman to see. 

“Newt said you two didn’t have wedding bands yet,” the mother said after examining the ring, “I think it would be okay if you used ours for the ceremony, don’t you think?” she said, looking down at her own hand. “I’m sure as long as they’re given back afterwards his father won’t mind.” 

“Oh, that’s really not necessary. We don’t need to exchange rings today.” Tina’s comment was dismissed with a wave. 

“You should go get changed while I finish with this,” a motion to the food was made, “You can use our rings. It wouldn’t be right with no rings.” 

Tina didn’t argue any further, and was shown to a room where she could prepare for the ceremony. Looking in the mirror at herself after getting changed, she began to try and fix her hair up a bit before hearing a knock at the door. Alerting the person that they could enter, she was surprised to see it was Theseus. 

“One thing that seems to have slipped everyone’s mind is the matter of the marriage license. Luckily my friend remembered for us and all you need to do is sign it. And don’t mention it in front of my parents, I don’t know how we’d explain why we just happened to have this.” he said, handing over a piece of paper. Looking at it, Tina saw that Newt’s signature was already on it. Adding her own, she handed it back but saw Theseus make no effort to leave. 

“One last thing,” he said, “Mother wants to know who will be walking you down the aisle. Of course you can do it on your own, but she thinks it would be better if my father or I did it.” 

That was something Tina had never thought about. She had only just met their father for a brief minute, and very few words were exchanged. Of course she didn’t really know Theseus all that well either, but he had been the one to help them get this far…

“If your mother insists, and if you don’t mind, then I don’t mind it being you.” Tina said after a moment of silence, “I’ve only just met your father, after all…” 

“It’s alright with me. Newt is getting changed now so it shouldn’t be that much longer. I’ll come back when it’s time.” with that, he left, leaving Tina alone again. 

While it was probably no longer than a few minutes, it felt like hours before there was another knock on her door. When she opened it and saw Theseus again, she knew it was time. 

She was about to get married.

Tina was led outside where she saw their three guests all standing. Newt was standing near the man she assumed was the person Theseus had mentioned several times now. 

Newt was wearing something that looked only a bit more formal than something he would normally wear, and she assumed he had refused to wear his father’s clothing and instead wore whatever he could find in his case. Or maybe he had packed it specifically for this reason, as she had the dress. 

The ceremony itself went by fairly quickly; Theseus walked her down to Newt, and Tina briefly panicked when she realized no vows had been prepared. She quickly remembered that everyone knew this would be the case, and was thankful they weren’t asked to recite their own. Throughout the entire thing neither took their eyes off the other, both in a state of disbelief that this was really happening. 

Before she knew it, she heard Newt say the words “I do.” She hardly heard herself be asked her version of the same question he had been asked. 

“...lawfully wedded husband?” 

“I do.” she nearly whispered. 

They did exchange rings that belonged to her now in-laws, despite her having said earlier it wasn’t necessary. 

And then they were pronounced man and wife. With a wave of his wand, the officiant brought about a sprinkling of a shiny confetti-like substance to fall around them. Without warning, Newt wrapped his arms around Tina and pulled her to him, kissing her. The kiss was sweet, and she only broke it when she remembered they weren’t alone. 

The small celebration afterwards lasted a bit longer than Tina had expected, with her new mother in-law bringing out all sorts of food, and insisting on the newly weds sharing a dance. They only shared one dance, and she was surprised to find out that Newt even knew how. She was grateful when he finally insisted that it was time for them to start cleaning up for the night not long after Theseus and the officiant had left, and Jacob and congratulated them and retired to the room he had been offered for the night. Soon enough, everything was put away and Newt had taken her by the hand and led her to the room where he had left his case for the day. They both prepared for bed, and then realized that sleeping arrangements now had to be figured out.

“You can take the bed,” he said, “If you want, I can sleep down in the case.” 

Tina shook her head, “I’m not going to make you sleep down there when there’s a perfectly fine bed. After all, we’re married now aren’t we? I’m sure we can manage to sleep next to each other in the same bed.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

Newt smiled at her, “Alright, but first I do need to go check on something. I’ll be right back.” with that, he disappeared into the case for a few minutes. By the time he reappeared, Tina was already laying on her half of the bed. 

“So sorry I didn’t mention this earlier, but I thought it might be better if I gave this to you in private.” her new husband said, sitting next to her. 

“What is it?” she asked, not having a clue what he was talking about. Newt picked up her left hand a slid a wedding band on her that matched the ring he had given her earlier that day before they had left his home. 

“I picked up bands as well this morning. I was planning on waiting until we were away from my parents before giving it to you, as I didn’t know how to explain why I had them already, but I believe this can make for a special wedding night as we didn’t get to exchange our own during the ceremony.” 

She stared at her hand for a second before saying anything, “Give me yours.” 

“Mine?” 

“You said you picked up bands. Give me yours, I want to put it on you.” 

Newt handed her the other band in his hand, and she put it on his left hand. 

“There,” she smiled and gave him a small kiss, “Now we can say we’re husband and wife.”

“We certainly can.” Newt said, leaning in to kiss her again. “Let’s get some sleep, shall we? It’s been a very busy day, and I can only imagine what’s going to happen tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter? I really struggled with it, and have been going back to it for a few days to try and fix it. Regardless, I feel like me trying not to have to come up with names here was really obvious, so I apologize for that. I promise I won't be doing that too much in future chapters. 
> 
> Anyways, comment and let me know how you feel about the story so far (or even what you think might happen next)! I'm not sure if I've mentioned this before, but if you want to contact me involving this story, feel free to message my tumblr - newsalamandertina!


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning, Tina cuddled up to the warmth coming from beside her without realizing what it was. When she felt an arm wrap around her, she remembered where she was and slowly opened her eyes.

“Good morning.” she mumbled, not bothering to try and back away from Newt as he pulled her closer.

“Good morning.” Newt responded, resting his chin on the top of her head. “Any ideas for how to spend our day? I never really got to show you around the property, if you’d like to see it.” 

“That sounds nice.” she hummed, “Are we staying here again tonight?” 

“While I do love my parents, I think for my sanity we should return home today.” 

_‘Home.’_ Tina thought, _‘Our home. That we now share. Because we’re married.’_

She was silent for a minute, letting this new reality set in. She was laying in a bed in her in-laws house, being held by her husband. Tonight she would return with him to her new home, in London. Because she would now be living in England. And at some point in the near future, she would begin working at the Ministry of Magic. In England. 

“May I ask what’s on your mind?” Newt asked after her silence continued. 

“Well, Mr. Scamander, I was just wondering if this is all actually real. Everything that’s happened...it’s hard to believe that I haven’t just made this all up.” 

“It’s all real. I promise, Mrs. Scamander.” he kissed her forehead and pulled back from her a bit, “I should go check on the few creatures I did bring here with us.” 

Her heart skipped a beat at the name he had called her, “You brought some of them with you? Why?” she asked, not ready to lose the warmth he was providing her. 

“I always do when I travel, no matter where it’s to. Should I bring you up something to wear for the day while I’m down there?” 

Tina shook her head, “If it’s alright I’ll go down there and pick something out. I shouldn’t spend all morning in bed anyways.”

“Of course,” he got up and opened the case, “You’re welcome to join me whenever you want.” 

She waited a few more minutes before she got out of bed, letting her mind replay the events of the day before. Part of her hadn’t actually believed it would actually happen; she had been doubtful that they’d be able to pull off having a wedding so soon. But everything, for the most part, had gone smoothly. 

Newt’s mother had been excited about the idea of a wedding at a later date, but readily accepted them marrying yesterday. His father hadn’t questioned it at all, in fact he had spoken very few words to her. She wasn’t sure if she should be thankful or worried about that. 

She worried mostly about returning to Newt’s home later. Had MACUSA managed to send someone last night? Were they going to be waiting for her there? Or would nothing happen for a few more days? 

By the time Tina made it into the case to get her things, Newt was making his way back from tending to the creatures and looked ready for the day. He offered to stay in his shed while she went back to the room to change, and she called down to him when she was done. 

“Newt?” she asked before he opened the door to the room, “Do you think I could get that paperwork finished today? I’d like to give it back to Theseus as soon as possible.” 

“If you have it with you then I’m sure we can find the time for you to complete it. I can send an owl to Theseus to see if he’s in his office today, if so then we can stop by and give it to him when we leave here.” 

“I’d appreciate it. Oh and...I guess we shouldn’t wear the wedding bands in front of your parents? They don’t know we have them, after all…” Newt agreed and took both of the bands and put them in his pocket with Pickett before quickly writing out a letter to his brother and sending it off. 

When they finally made their way to the main part of the house, the older Mrs. Scamander was sitting at the table with a cup of tea. She gave them a smile, “Good morning you two. Any big plans for the day?” 

“I’m going to show her around today, since we ended up not having any time for that yesterday.” Newt said, “We will be heading back home today, though I’m not sure when quite yet.” 

“Oh I figured you two would want to head home today. Your muggle friend is outside taking a walk, I believe. You two should get something to eat before you do anything, though.” 

Newt nodded and went to make himself a cup of tea, motioning for Tina to sit at the table with his mother. 

“So,” his mother smiled again and looked at her, “We never got to finish our conversation yesterday. I won’t keep you to myself today, but I do hope that you’ll come back and visit soon. Maybe you could convince that son of mine to visit his parents more.” 

Tina returned the smile, “I’ll see what I can do.” 

Newt returned with two cups of tea and a few things for them to eat. “I know you prefer coffee, but I hope this will do for today.” he said, handing her one of the cups. 

The three sat and chatted a bit, mostly Newt and Tina answering questions on how they met in New York, before Jacob walked back inside, relieved to see that the other two were out of bed now.

“Newt, Tina!” he exclaimed, “I was wondering how long it’d be before you two got up. Is there anything going on today that I should know about? Not that I have plans or anything, but is there anything going on today?”

“I believe we’re only going to be here for a short while longer before we travel back to London.” Newt answered, “If you would like to join, I was going to show Tina around as I didn’t get to yesterday.” 

“Oh, he’s already seen everything.” his mother cut in, “He should stay here. Besides, I’m curious about muggle life in America. Do you mind if we sit and chat?” the last question was directed at the No-Maj. 

“Oh uh, sure thing.” Jacob said, sitting down as Newt and Tina stood up. The couple went outside and began to walk around the different parts of the property. 

“The hippogriffs are right over here,” Newt said, directing Tina, “my mother used to breed them.” As the two got closer to the enclosure with the mentioned creatures, a thought struck Tina. 

“You and Theseus played the whole ‘you two should get married today’ thing very well, was he already here when we arrived yesterday? I don’t see how you two could’ve pulled that off without some sort of planning.” 

The magizoologist let out a small laugh, “He got here right after Mother took you inside. It didn’t take us long to figure out how to turn the conversation in that direction.” as they got closer to the hippogriffs, he stopped and bowed, waiting for it to do the same. When it did, he stepped forward to pet it and instructed Tina to follow what he had done. 

They spent a while with the hippogriffs, Newt introducing Tina to each one. Soon enough, they continued their walk before returning to the house. When they did, they saw that Jacob was still talking with Newt’s mother, telling her about his bakery and how he made his pastries. 

Tina went to grab the paperwork Theseus had given her two days prior to finally start working on it, but before she could make her way back out of the case Newt joined her. 

“An owl just brought back Theseus’ response, he said he should be in his office as long as it’s before nightfall.” 

“Did he say anything about someone from MACUSA being there?” 

“No, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that nobody was sent. We’ll head over as soon as you can get everything done, if you want.” 

She nodded, looking down at the forms she had to fill out, “And I guess I need to put my name as Scamander on here, don’t I?” 

“Well, if I’m not mistaken, I do believe that is your name now.” he gave a small smile, “I’m sorry, I know this is going to be a hard adjustment.” 

“Don’t apologize, I agreed to do this. It’ll be an adjustment, but...hopefully a good one.” They both stood there for a minute, neither knowing what to say now. 

“I...I should go fill this out.” Tina finally said, “The sooner I get this done the better, I think.” 

Newt nodded, “I agree. Even if MACUSA wasn’t able to get anyone here last night, something tells me that won’t stop them from getting someone here soon.”

Tina went back out to the table with the paperwork, seeing no harm in completing it out there. After all, Newt’s mother had heard Theseus offer her a spot on his team the day before. 

“What’s that?” the woman asked, seeing Tina sit down as Jacob began answering yet another question she had asked him. 

“Paperwork Theseus sent for me. I’m going to be joining his team.” 

“Oh, is that what that owl was?” she asked and Tina simply nodded, figuring it was close enough to the truth. She began reading through everything, filling out things and signing where she needed. Almost every time she had to sign she at first went to write ‘Porpentina Esther Goldstein’, before having to change the G in her maiden name to a S to write the name ‘Porpentina Esther Scamander’. 

Soon enough, she had finished everything that had been given to her. She went to make sure all her things were packed and ready to go before alerting Newt that she was ready to go. 

“Are you leaving already?” his mother asked when they went to say goodbye. 

“I’m afraid so,” Tina said, “I want to get all this to the Ministry as soon as I can so I can officially start working there.” 

“Of course. I understand. Please come back soon, I’d love to get to talk and get to know you more!” she hugged Tina.

Hugging her back, Tina gave her a smile, “I’ll make sure that Newt and I find time to come visit.” 

She said goodbye to her now father-in-law as well, and got a simple nod from him as Newt said his goodbyes, and Jacob thanked them for letting him stay the night before. 

“So where are we going?” Jacob asked as they left the home, “You said something about stopping somewhere?” 

“The Ministry,” Newt answered, “It’ll just be a quick stop.” _Hopefully_ , he thought the last part, not actually sure what to expect when they got there. 

And with that, they disapparated from his parents property.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to go a bit further with this chapter to get more plot in, but I decided it might be better to end it here. This chapter is kind of just a transition now that the wedding has happened, but there's still more to come! 
> 
> If you want, leave a comment. I absolutely love reading them!


	7. Chapter 7

Arriving at the Ministry of Magic Jacob opted to not actually go in, but to stay and browse the muggle shops in the area. 

When Newt and Tina got inside, Tina followed Newt as he set out walking towards his brothers office. Tina was looking around, trying to memorize the direction they were walking in. As they turned a corner, Theseus walked out of what she assumed was his office and quickly ushered them inside it. 

“Have you finished the paperwork I gave you?” Theseus asked as soon as the door was shut.

Tina handed him the papers she had been carrying (having taken them out of the case before entering the Ministry), “It’s all right here.” 

The Head Auror quickly took them and walked over to his desk, quickly going through and confirming the pages that Tina had filled out earlier. 

“One last thing for you to sign now,” he said, pulling a piece of paper out of his desk and handing it over to her, “an allegiance to the Ministry. As soon as you sign this I’ll be able to officially confirm you as a part of my team.” 

Tina read through it and signed her name at the bottom, handing it back. 

“Welcome to the Auror’s Department of the Ministry of Magic, Mrs. Scamander.” Theseus shook her head as she tried not to blush at being called ‘Mrs. Scamander’.

“Has something happened, Theseus?” Newt asked, sensing something was off with him. 

The older Scamander’s voice lowered a bit, “MACUSA sent someone and they’ve been asking around about your relationship. They seem determined to make sure they don’t leave without you, Tina.” 

“Nobody here knows me, how would they know anything about our relationship?” Tina asked, trying not to let how worried she was show. 

“They don’t,” Theseus answered, “But some people in Newt’s department mentioned that there was quite a bit of correspondence between you two in the months after Newt left New York, which I assume is correct?” 

They both nodded, “Though for the past little while my letters went unanswered.” Newt said, getting an apologetic glance from Tina. 

“We can work with that. Call it a lover’s quarrel if we have to. For now, it’s best you two get home as soon as you can, hopefully without running into anyone trying to ask you questions. If you haven’t already, you two should get your story straight on how you ended up courting. As for the sudden marriage, we can always say what we did yesterday: we were all in need of something to celebrate.” 

“But everything is...official now, right?” Tina asked, “They can’t just take me back now, I’m under the Ministry’s protection?” 

Theseus nodded, “Yes, that’s correct. Though this person seems convinced you’ve faked something, I assure you that in the eyes of the Ministry you are now their subject and employee.” 

“Have you met the person they sent?” Tina now asked, “Or have a name?” 

He shook his head, “I’ve made myself mostly unavailable for the day so they wouldn’t have time to try and question me before I spoke to you, though it’s only a matter of time before they show up in my office. I was alerted to the fact that MACUSA had sent someone, though that’s about all I can tell you about them.” 

“And if they ask you about Tina and I’s relationship?” Newt asked. 

“I’ll tell the truth. I had a feeling you had met someone in New York, but had never talked about it with me. After we returned from Paris, you told me that you were engaged and wanted to marry as soon as possible, and I didn’t question why. But you two need to get a story straight, because it’s only a matter of time before they question you. Now please, get home.” 

Newt and Tina left the Ministry as quietly as they could, though Tina was glancing around the entire time to see if she recognized anyone from MACUSA. Soon enough they had picked up Jacob and made their way back to Newt’s home, where Newt saw the light on in the main room. 

“I guess Bunty is still here,” he said, noting that it didn’t seem to be that late yet, “She’s probably doing one last check on all the creatures. We’ll discuss what we need to as soon as she leaves for the night.” Walking inside, he remembered the wedding bands still in his pocket and took them out. “We can put these back on now, if you want.” he said, waiting for Tina’s response before going to put hers back on her hand. 

When he got the nod of approval, he took her left hand and slid it on her finger before putting his back on himself. Jacob didn’t bother asking where the bands had come from, he figured it had been something else that had gotten picked up when he wasn’t around. 

“Bunty,” Newt called down into the basement, “We’ve returned.” 

A smiling Bunty appeared at the bottom of the basement stairs, “Oh! How was your trip? There was no trouble, was there?” 

“Not at all.” he said, walking down into the basement, “There was no trouble here, was there? Has everyone been taken care of already?” 

She nodded, “Everything was fine here, and yes, I just finished feeding them. I’d be glad to help with anything else you need, though.” 

“No need,” he said, opening his case to get the few creatures in there back into the basement, “I’ll take care of these few and get them settled back in up here. If you want, you can go home early tonight. Thank you for your help while I was away last night. I appreciate it, truly.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want any help? I really don’t mind.” Bunty said, catching a glimpse of the ring now on Newt’s left hand. “Newt?” 

“Yes?” 

She hesitated, “Sorry if this is out of place, but is that a wedding ring? I thought you only just got engaged.” 

“Oh,” Newt gave her a smile, “It is. Tina and I decided to marry while at my parents. We haven’t announced it yet, though I guess we should before a reporter somehow finds out and does it for us, shouldn’t we?” he let out a small laugh and realized that, technically, they had never announced their engagement either. It had been published in a paper with no response from either of them, as had the false article that made Tina believe he had been engaged to Leta. 

“Congratulations, then.” Bunty gave a forced smile, “I’m happy for you. If...if it is alright, I think I will head home a tad early tonight.” 

“Of course.” Newt said, getting the baby Nifflers out of the case and into their spot in his basement, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

After tending to the last of the creatures that had been in his case, Newt made his way upstairs and saw Tina flipping through the copy of his book he had given her. 

“What do you think?” he asked, startling her, “Is it worth all the attention it’s gotten me?” 

“I’d say so. It’s amazing, really. I don’t think I’d have ever known so much about any of the creatures, and I’m happy there’s someone who saw how important they are.” 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Newt smiled and sat down next to her and glanced around the room, “Is Jacob down here?” 

“He went up to try and get some sleep.” 

“Then I guess we should talk about what needs to be talked about now, shouldn’t we?” 

Tina put the book down and turned to him, “Getting our story straight, Theseus said? I don’t think that will be that hard. We can say we...there was a connection between us in New York and we kept in touch. I stopped writing back because…” she sighed, “Are we going with we were involved in a relationship through the letters?” 

“I assume so, that’s really the only way we can explain it. As for why you stopped responding?” 

“I’ll say I was having a hard time dealing with the distance, especially as you got busier after your book was published? That could help explain why we married so suddenly. We didn’t want the distance to get between us again?” 

The magizoologist thought for a second before nodding, “That’ll work. We fell for each other in New York, tried courting through letters which failed, and married so we wouldn’t be separated again. That...actually isn’t that far from the truth.” 

Now Tina nodded, a blush creeping up on her face as he again said he had fallen for her. They were married but it still seemed almost inappropriate to say though they had, in a way, already indirectly confessed their love.

Tina, now lost in her thoughts, didn’t respond but rather ended up staring at him. 

“Tina?” Newt’s voice brought her back to reality, “Are you alright?” 

“Yes, sorry…” she said, “I was just thinking.” 

“May I ask what about?” 

“Can I ask you a question?” 

He looked slightly confused, “Of course.” 

“What are your honest feelings towards me?” she said quickly, almost regretting it, “You’ve said you’ve fallen for me but...is that true?” 

Newt’s smile from earlier returned, “Of course it’s true. After all, we’re married, aren’t we? I know maybe it is a bit early for this, and I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable in any way by saying this, but...I do love you, Tina.” 

Tina returned his smile, and leaned in to give him a small kiss, “And I believe I love you too, Newt.” she whispered, “I’m so sorry I ever stopped writing back. I should’ve asked you about it instead of believing that magazine.” 

“Don’t apologize.” Newt kissed her again as an owl tapped at the window. Letting it in he saw it was carrying another letter from Theseus, which was something neither were expecting. 

_Newt and Tina Scamander,_

_I’m writing to let you know the Auror from MACUSA wants to meet with you both tomorrow afternoon. Be prepared to answer questions about your relationship._

_By the way, Tina, you inquired about who it was earlier--are you familiar with a Mr. Achilles Tolliver?_

_Theseus_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a few of you guys guessed that Achilles was going to be the person MACUSA sent, so shout out to those of you who did! I've started updating on my posting schedule (and when I expect to get chapters up) on my tumblr - newsalamandertina - if you guys are ever curious about that. 
> 
> Leave a comment telling me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

“Achilles Tolliver?” Newt said aloud, “I’ve heard that name before…” 

Tina froze, _‘Why would they send him?’_ she thought, _‘He probably volunteered to do it…’_

Suddenly the realization of where Newt had heard the name before hit him, “Tina? When Queenie and Jacob showed up here, Queenie mentioned you had started seeing someone else…” 

“Yes, it’s him. We were never serious, though. We went out together maybe twice, and before I left for Paris I told him I didn’t think it was going to work between us. He seemed to understand.” she said, not having to be asked. 

“Do you think he heard you were engaged and decided to see for himself if it was true? That could be the reason MACUSA refuses to believe it.”

“Possibly, but...could he somehow use the fact that we did go out a few times as a way to somehow convince--” 

Newt cut her off, “No matter what happened between you two, we’re now married. Like you’ve already said, you were seeing him when you stopped writing back to me.” 

“I was trying to move on, trying to prove to myself that my feelings for you weren’t as strong as I thought they were…” 

“And after all that happened in Paris, we knew we couldn’t be apart like that again?” Newt offered, wondering if what Tina said had been the truth or her continuing to make up a story to help explain everything. 

Tina nodded, “That’ll work.” 

They stayed up a bit longer, ironing out details of their ‘love story’ and simply talking in general. Soon enough, Tina tried, and failed, to hide a yawn. 

“You should go rest.” Newt said, “We both should.” 

“You’re not planning on sleeping in the basement again, are you?” 

He blinked, “I was. Why?” 

“Just like I said last night, we’re married now. I’m sure we can manage to sleep next to each other in the same bed again. So unless you just have a specific reason for wanting to sleep down there, we can share your bed. It is, after all, _your_ bed.” 

Newt thought for a second before nodding, knowing he had no solid argument against it as they had shared a bed the night before with no issues. 

Tina had gone into the bathroom to prepare for bed, while Newt changed in his room. He had yet to put his shirt on when the door opened a tiny bit, “Newt?” Tina asked, peering in, “Are you--oh, I’m sorry.” he could see the blush on her face, but reassured her before she could shut the door. 

“It’s fine, Tina. You can come in.” he said, slipping his shirt on as Tina slowly walked into the room. 

“You have...quite a few scars.” she said after a minute, “Are those from the war?” 

“Some. Others are from creatures that I encountered while traveling for my book.” 

The Auror smiled, “Can I hear some of those stories someday?” 

“All you have to do is ask.” he returned her smile, kissing her cheek before they both got under the blankets. “But not tonight. Maybe tomorrow.” 

By the time Tina woke up, Newt had already gotten up and left the room. She quickly got dressed for the day and went to find him, suspecting he’d be in the basement feeding the creatures. She found him in the main part of the house, though, looking over a newspaper. 

“What’s that?” she asked, walking up behind him to see what had caught his attention. 

“It seems word of our marriage already got out.” Newt responded, handing it over, “Just like that of our engagement did.” 

Tina took the paper and looked at the article he was talking about. Sure enough, she saw the headline, followed by the article: 

_NEWT SCAMANDER MARRIES AMERICAN AUROR_

_Just a few days ago we reported on the news that author Newt Scamander, known for_ ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them’, _was engaged to an American by the name Tina Goldstein. While either party has still made no statement involving their relationship, sources now tell us that the two have already wed._

“How are they getting this information?” Tina asked, “Nobody knows about that yet! I don’t imagine there’s even a way someone could’ve overheard that either, unlike the engagement. And it’s not like we’ve really been out and told anyone. Have you?” 

“I think the only people that know besides us are Jacob, Theseus, and my parents. Oh, and Bunty as well. She saw my ring last night and asked.” 

“Bunty?” she thought, “Didn’t the engagement end up in the paper right after she found out about that, too?” 

“She didn’t run to a reporter, she wouldn’t do that. I’m sure there’s another explantation. Besides, the article doesn’t list a specific day that we married, so maybe it’s just speculation that someone heard? Maybe this is a good thing, though.” 

“How?” 

“We won’t be suddenly walking into the Ministry claiming to be married now. Well, that is still in a way what we’ll be doing, but now it’s out there. If we’re asked about it, we’ll just say we planned on waiting a few more days until publicly announcing it.” 

Tina thought for a second, “That’ll work. I know Theseus said that Tolliver would be expecting us in the afternoon, but what if we showed up early? I want to get this over with.” 

Newt agreed and went to go alert Jacob that he and Tina would be gone for a while. 

“Are you ready?” he asked her, getting a nod in response before they headed out. 

Once at the Ministry, they went straight for Theseus’s office again, not exactly knowing where else to go. When they walked up to the door of his office, Newt noticed that his brother seemed to be meeting with someone. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, and was about to suggest to Tina they find somewhere to wait when the door opened. 

“Miss Goldstein,” said a man with an American accent, “It’s been a while. And you must be the other Mr. Scamander.” 

Tina froze for a second, not prepared to see the man so soon, “Mr. Tolliver.” she stated as the man reached out to shake Newt’s hand. 

“How have you been, Miss Goldstein?” Achilles asked, focusing his attention fully on her. 

“It’s actually Mrs. Scamander now.” Tina responded with smile, “Maybe you haven’t heard.” 

“I believe I read about it in the paper this morning, actually.” he said, “Seems a bit quick, doesn’t it? You only just got engaged if I’ve heard correctly.” 

Tina kept her smile and went to grab Newt’s hand, “We didn’t want to wait and saw no point in having a longer engagement.” 

Tolliver now also smiled, “Well since you both are here, I do have a few questions for you both.”

“We’ll answer whatever you have to ask.” Newt now said, holding Tina’s hand a bit tighter, “We’ve nothing to hide.” 

“Alright then, Miss Goldst--I’m sorry, _Mrs. Scamander_ , I’ll talk with your _husband_ first, if that’s alright.” 

She blinked, for some reason she thought they’d be together while he talked to them, “Of course.” 

She watched as Newt and Achilles walked away to talk privately, becoming slightly more worried about what was about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your comments!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter is a bit late!

“So, Mr. Scamander,” Achilles Tolliver started, looking at the magizoologist, “You first met Miss Goldstein last December on your trip to New York, is this correct?” 

“Yes.” 

“And you two kept up a normal correspondence after you returned to London?” 

“Mostly,” Newt answered, “Though there was a time my letters went unanswered.” 

Achilles nodded, writing something down, “And when that started, you never heard back from her until you two ran into each other in Paris?” 

“That’s correct.” 

The Auror looked at Newt as if he were a criminal under investigation, “So tell me how you expect me to believe that you two are married?” 

Newt’s voice had a hint of amusement in it, “Simple, really. I expect you to believe that Tina and I are married because we are married.” 

“Though you two were never romantically involved until just recently?” 

“Actually, we were romantically involved in the months after I left New York. Though there was the issue of distance, which I believe Tina found difficult after a while.” 

Achilles shook his head, “I don’t know how you expect me to believe that. Miss Goldstein was romantically involved with others after you left, you see.” 

“I’m very much aware of the fact that she briefly sought comfort in your presence after she stopped responding to me, Mr. Tolliver, but from what I’ve heard it didn’t last long. I also understand that she told you she no longer wanted your company before she made her way to Europe.” Newt snapped back. 

“Is that wha--” Achilles was cut off by Newt continuing. 

“You shouldn’t assume you know anything about the relationship between my wife and I. It may be hard for you to understand, but after we were recently reunited, we didn’t want the distance to get between us again. I proposed, she said yes, and we married.” 

“And when exactly did you two marry, Mr. Scamander?” 

“Two days ago, at my parents home. We saw no point in waiting.” 

“Your parents were present for this marriage?” 

“They were.” Newt was getting more irritated the more Achilles questioned him. He knew this is what to expect, but it didn’t make it any less irritating that the Auror was questioning their relationship in the first place. 

Achilles wrote a few more things down before turning his attention back to Newt, “I think I’ve gotten all I need from you, though I may have a few more questions later. I’ll walk you back out and retrieve Miss Goldstein.” 

“I’m very capable of walking myself, thank you. And by the way, ‘Miss Goldstein’ is now Mrs. Scamander, and you should refer to her as such.” 

Achilles still walked with Newt out of the room they had been in and back to Theseus’s office, where Tina had been waiting. She quickly stood up when she saw Newt, and made her way over to him before noticing that Achilles had followed him. 

“Miss Goldstein,” he said, “I’d like to speak with you now.” Tina followed him out and into the room that just minutes before Newt had been in with this man. 

Achilles read over something before beginning, “So, Miss Goldstein, when did you meet Mr. Scamander?” 

“Actually, you can call me Mrs. Scamander now.” Tina said, all the worry she had felt now being replaced with anger, “And I met him last December. I’m sure he already told you that. I’m also sure he already told you that we did keep in touch, but I began neglecting to respond to him. Before you ask, I had already stopped responding to the letters when you asked me to dinner.” 

“How would you describe the relationship you two had in these letters?” 

She thought for a second, “They started off like any correspondence between two friends. It wasn’t long before we realized there was something more between us, and the tone of the letters changed.” 

“Why did you stop answering Mr. Scamander’s letters?” 

“I was upset. He made a comment I didn’t like, and because of the distance between us it was hard to sort things out. I do admit that ignoring him wasn’t the best way to handle things, but it was hard not having him near.” 

Achilles continued writing things as she spoke, “Why did you come to Europe?” 

“You know that.” 

“Humor me.” 

“To look for Credence.” 

“Did you tell Mr. Scamander that you would be making your way over here?” 

Tina had to refrain herself from rolling her eyes, “No. I already told you that we weren’t talking at the time.” 

“So how did you two run into each other?” 

“That’s a question for him. He found me in Paris, and we worked together to find Credence.” 

“Tell me about your engagement.” The sudden change in topics shocked Tina a bit, but she quickly recovered. 

“Well,” she began, “After we talked a bit, we decided we didn’t want to let distance hurt our relationship again. He asked me to marry him, and I said yes.” 

“And you married almost immediately after?” 

“We didn’t think there was any reason to wait, as we’ve already told you. Do you have anything to ask me that you haven’t already asked my husband, Mr. Tolliver?” 

“Not a question, but news I’m sure you’re already well aware of,” Tolliver said, “You are no longer employed at MACUSA, though it appears as if you already have another job?” 

Tina nodded, “When MACUSA fired me, I got an offer here. I saw no reason to turn it down.” She didn’t like the look Achilles was giving her, “Is that all?” 

Achilles stood up, “That’s all for now. But you should know that I’m not convinced that you two genuinely married out of love. If it was up to me, you’d already be on your way back to New York.” 

Tina also stood up, walking over to the door, “Well then it’s a good thing that’s not your decision to make. Have a nice day, Mr. Tolliver.” she said before walking out and back to Newt. 

Newt was now the one sitting in Theseus’ office, but whatever they had been talking about was cut short when Tina walked in. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but are we needed for anything else today?” she asked Theseus. 

The older Scamander brother shook his head, “I don’t believe there’s anything else that needs to be done today. Though I should let you know that you will report here for work tomorrow morning.” 

Hearing that made Tina give a slightly smile, “Thank you, sir.” she looked at Newt, “Can we go home now?” 

The magizoologist nodded, taking her hand and leading her out. “You weren’t in there very long, is everything okay?” he asked once they were safely out of the Ministry. 

“He was just trying to get me to confess that we aren’t actually in love. Which…” she stopped walking and made him face her, giving him a smile, “He won’t.” 

Newt took the chance to lean forward and give her a quick kiss, “No, he certainly won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so sorry this chapter is a bit late but it's been a crazy busy week! I have been updating the status of this story a bit on my tumblr -- newsalamandertina -- if you ever wanna check it out. I also have been asking if there's any ideas you guys might like to see in future chapters, so let me know!  
> Please comment, I love hearing from you guys!


	10. Chapter 10

As they had left the Ministry, the couple got a few odd looks as they passed by. Newt could tell Tina was upset about the encounter she had with Achilles, but wasn’t sure he should push her to say what had happened. 

They walked home hand in hand, neither talking at first before Newt finally decided to break the silence. 

“I mentioned the article this morning to Theseus, the one about us already being married.” he said.

“What did he say?” 

“He brought up the bands we’re wearing, saying someone might’ve seen them yesterday when we stopped by. I don’t believe that’s it though, as we didn’t put them back on until we left the Ministry. Maybe my parents said something, but I don’t have a clue.” 

Tina’s mind wandered back to Bunty, who was the only one she could imagine running off to tell a reporter their personal news. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Bunty, but she didn’t know her well enough. Newt seemed to trust her, but that doesn’t mean she wouldn’t do something like this. 

“Regardless,” Newt continued talking, “It doesn’t really matter at this point how the news got out. It seemed to work to our advantage for the time being. We’ll still make our own announcement about it, if you want. Technically, right now to the majority of the public the news of our engagement and marriage is just a rumor that has no support to it, even if they do believe it there’s nothing to back it up.” 

“I think we should say something about it soon if we’re going to. Since I’m starting at the Ministry tomorrow, should we see about officially announcing it in another day or two?” Tina asked. 

“Of course, whenever you want.” Newt quickly pecked her cheek as they walked up to his front door, “For now, let’s try and enjoy our day.” 

Walking in, Bunty ran up from the basement to greet them, “Oh, you’re back! Mr. Kowalski told me you two had to go to the Ministry for something, is everything alright? Nothing else has happened, has it?” 

“Nothing happened Bunty, we just had to go in for a brief meeting.” Newt explained, hanging his coat up before going to get Tina’s, “Though as I will be home today, you can take the rest of the day off if you want.” 

“Oh I...if it’s okay, I would like to stay. I like spending time with...the creatures. Though...when will you be be returning to work at the Ministry, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Tina and I will both be going in for work in the morning.” Tina gave him a bit of an odd look as Bunty nodded and went back downstairs to the creatures. 

“We’ll both be going to the Ministry in the morning?” she asked.

The magizoologist nodded, suppressing a laugh, “Yes, believe it or not I actually do work there, I help in the Beasts Division mostly. Though they wanted me to join my brothers team, said they’d lift my travel ban if I did.” 

“But didn’t because Auror’s are a bunch of careerist hypocrites?” Tina tried to say it with a playful tone. 

“I-I truly am sorry about that,” Newt stammered, “I didn’t mean to insult you, as I told you, you’ve--” 

“Gone middle head?” his wife smiled at him, “I remember. Though I still don’t appreciate you saying that, I am starting to believe it more about some of the Auror’s at MACUSA.” 

Now Newt let out a laugh, “I’d have to more than agree with you there. Though now I don’t believe there’s a single Auror at MACUSA anymore who I have any positive feelings for.” he gave a small smile, “As you now now work for the Ministry, that is.” 

Tina smiled back, not wanting to blush at the compliment. Was it a compliment? She wasn’t sure, but she was going to take it as one anyways. 

“Well, I’d say I had a pretty good reason to join things on this side of the Atlantic.” she responded, silently wishing she would have thought of something better to say. 

They stood in silence for a few seconds, “So...anything you wish to do today? I’m sure Jacob wouldn’t mind if we went out for a bit today, or of course he could come with us if we did go somewhere…” Newt said, starting to ramble. 

Tina thought for a second, “I’d love to walk around the area a bit more, if that’s alright. If I’m going to be living here I should get to know it.” 

“Of course. Shall I invite Jacob along or…?” he didn’t want to say it, but he was hoping that he and Tina could have a bit more time of it just being the two of them. 

“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if just the two of us went...right? I don’t want him to feel excluded, but…” 

“You two don’t worry about me,” Jacob’s voice interrupted, “I get it, you just married and want alone time. I’ll be fine.” he glanced around, “Would it be okay if I read a bit of your book? Or cooked something for when you two get back?” 

“Jacob!” Newt looked at the muggle, “You don’t have to ask. Please, make yourself at home here. If you wanted to, I’m sure Bunty could even use some help down in the basement.” 

Jacob nodded, “Will do. Oh yeah, I guess this means that your meeting with that Auror this morning went well?” 

“Well assuming he didn’t put me on a ship back to New York, I’d say we’re safe for the time being.” Tina now said, joining in on the conversation. “And he knows I’ll be working for the Ministry starting tomorrow, I’m sure.” 

“Well you two newlyweds go enjoy your day, I’ll be fine here. Promise.” Jacob said, not wanting them to spend the day inside because of him. 

They both tried to hide their blushes before getting their things together again and heading out towards the shops they had gone to days before, before they had married. As they walked hand in hand, Tina noticed they were getting more looks from people just as they had when they were leaving the Ministry. 

“Do people tend to stare at you like this now?” she whispered over to Newt, “Have I just not realized it until now?” 

He shook his head, “I don’t believe I typically get this many looks. Though due to the recent newspaper articles about our marriage, I’m not really shocked that people are looking.” he gave her hand a squeeze, “They’re just trying to figure out if it’s true or not.” 

Her mind wandered to the new bands on their hands, “Then I guess they can see that it is, can’t they? I know we’ve already talked about this, but we really should make an announcement soon if we’re going to.” 

“If you want, I’m sure we can talk to someone at work tomorrow about having a statement published.” 

Tina gave a slight laugh, “Who says we can’t the people watching us now something to talk about? Our relationship isn’t really a secret anymore, is it? It would at least help convince people that it isn’t just some rumor.” 

“Something to talk about?” hearing him repeat the statement made Tina’s face turn red.

“I meant a small kiss or something like that. Nothing bad.” she stammered. “I’m not saying we have to, I don’t know if you’d wan--” 

She stopped talking when she heard Newt let out a laugh before he leaned over and kissed her cheek. 

“You really are adorable when you get nervous.” he said just loud enough for her and the people passing by them to hear, earning them a look from said people. 

The two continued walking around keeping no track of time. They stole a few quick kisses every now and again, not caring if people were watching or not. If it came down to it, it’d be a good thing that they were showing a bit of affection in public, right? They were supposed to be in love, after all. 

They started walking back to their home when the sun began to set, not realizing that they had been gone all afternoon. Newt felt a bit of guilt for leaving Jacob alone for that long, and was glad that Bunty had declined his offer to go home early. 

“Did you enjoy your day?” he asked Tina as they walked. 

“I did.” she responded, “It...it felt nice. Almost like the first mostly normal day I’ve had in awhile.” 

“I’m glad.” he smiled, “Hopefully tomorrow will go well.” 

“I’m not worried, I’m not going to let Tolliver get to me.” 

“Do you think he’ll try to talk to you again?” 

“Probably,” Tina admitted, “He might even try to talk to you again.” 

Newt nodded slightly, “If he does then we’ll deal with it tomorrow.” 

They made the rest of the walk in silence, neither wanting to talk more about Tolliver. Neither was ready for what was about to happen when they walked in the door. 

“Jacob, we’re back. So sorry we were out so late.” Newt announced as they walked in. “Has Bunty left already?”

The No-Maj walked into the room holding a newspaper, clearly trying to prevent them from seeing the page he had facing him. “Yeah she left a few minutes ago, but uh...you guys didn’t happen to see the evening paper tonight, did you?” 

“No, why?” the magizoologist asked, confused, “What are they saying about us now? Surely there’s nothing else that could’ve been leaked.” 

Jacob responded by handing him the paper, “Well, I don’t really think this is true, so it’s just a stupid rumor, but…” 

Tina quickly grabbed the paper in her own hands, which were now starting to shake with anger. “Really?! Why would they…?!” 

“Tina, love, it’s alright. We’ll get everything straightened out.” Newt tried to reassure her, not wanting her to overreact too badly to the false article after having briefly read it himself. 

“We’re talking to the press tomorrow. I’m not having false information like this published.” she said, slamming the paper down on the table before storming off to Newt’s bedroom. 

Jacob waited a minute before saying anything, “I didn’t think she’d react that badly.” 

Newt was still looking between the newspaper and his bedroom door, “I...I’ll go talk to her about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what do you think the papers are saying about them now? Let me know! 
> 
> I love reading your comments, as you know by now!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Newt picked up the newspaper and walked to the bedroom door, hesitating for a second before knocking. “Tina? Is it alright if I come in, love?” 

“Yeah.” her muffled voice responded from the other side of the door. 

He slowly opened the door and walked in, slightly worried her anger might turn to him for some reason. “I know you’re upset, but it’s an easy fix. Like we’ve said, we’ll talk to the press tomorrow and get everything straightened out. We’ll make sure the truth gets published and denounce this article.” 

Tina sighed, “I know. I know I shouldn’t have reacted like that, but I don’t like that they just...they just publish whatever they want. The first two articles at least had some truth to them, however they found out about them. But...this one? Where did they even come up with that? Do they not have anything better to write about?” 

Newt glanced at the paper in his hands, the one now giving false information about he and Tina. 

_‘Scamander baby on the way?’_ it read, _‘With the talk about the recent marriage between Newt Scamander and Tina Goldstein, it leads one to wonder why the two were so quick to wed. Many seem to believe the only explanation to the sudden marriage is that the couple are already expecting a child. The couple has remained silent on the matter, though they have been seen out together on multiple occasions now. Can we expect an announcement of Baby Scamander in the coming weeks? Others believe that Goldstein is using the Scamander name to move up in her career. Is she using the Scamander’s for her own benefit, or has she tricked Newt Scamander into a marriage by conceiving his child? Speculation continues as the couple remains silent on the matter. ’_

“On the bright side…” Newt tried, “They aren’t trying to say we married to keep you in the country?” 

“What if my new coworkers look down on me because they think I’m with child, or think I’m just using you and your brother? They’re going to try and claim I can’t do my job.” 

“We’ll talk to someone in the morning, you just have to remind people that you’ve earned your place there, which you have. Without the Scamander name. Everything will be settled by tomorrow, we won’t let any more false stories about us getting told.” 

“What are we supposed to say? ‘Yes we’re married, no it’s not because we’re having a kid, because we’re not.’?” 

“I’d say that’s pretty close to what we should say. Acknowledge that we did marry, but out of love and not because of anything else. We aren’t expecting any children, and don’t plan on having any anytime soon.” 

Tina nodded, “Okay, I guess that’ll work.” she stayed silent for a second, “...I guess that’s something we need to talk about though, isn’t it? I didn’t think of that before.” 

“About what?” 

“Children. Having them someday.” 

Her husband now stood silent for a moment, “We don’t need to have that conversation right now, if you don’t want to. Everything is still new to us right now, we don’t need to worry about that just yet.” 

“Yeah…” she said in response, standing up from where she had been sitting on the bed, “Well...tomorrow’s going to be a busy day, I’m going to get ready for bed.” 

Newt watched her walk into the bathroom to prepare for bed, and wondered if he had said something wrong. He brushed it off as her still being upset about the article and decided to give her a bit more time alone to calm down, choosing to go down to his basement to make sure all his creatures were okay before he began getting ready to rest for the evening. 

When he did walk back up to the bedroom, he found Tina already in bed but still awake. When he crawled under the covers, she turned to face him. She looked like she wanted to say something, but after a moment just gave a simple “goodnight.” 

Newt hesitated for a second before asking, “Is...is everything alright? You can tell me if something is bothering you, it’s probably best that we don’t start off our marriage with a lack of communication.” 

“Everything’s alright, I was just thinking about the newspaper...is that why people were staring at us today?” 

“I don’t think so. I’m sure it hadn’t even been published yet when we first went out earlier.” 

“Or what if it’s published somewhere else we haven’t seen?” Tina sighed, “Sorry, I just...I don’t want this to cause some sort of issue.” 

“I’m sure nothing will come of it. Even if some of the other Auror’s read the article, Theseus knows the truth. He won’t let anyone belittle you due to a false accusation.” 

Tina thought about it for a second and decided he was right; if nothing else, Theseus had been the one to suggest she marry Newt in the first place as well as offer her a place on his team. 

The two managed to fall asleep, and woke early the next morning to get to the Ministry. Neither bothered to look at the paper in the morning, figuring there couldn’t be anything else published about them overnight. When they got to the Ministry, Tina noticed the looks that people were giving her. 

“Newt, can we go ahead and talk to someone about--” her sentence was cut off by Theseus calling out her name. 

“Tina!” he called out, “Glad you’re here. There are a few basic things I need to go over with you now that you’ve officially started.” 

Newt had time to place a quick kiss on her cheek before she was rushed off by Theseus, who he figured was ready to get to work trying to locate Grindelwald with the help of Tina. The magizoologist went to his own office, no paying any attention to the few looks he received though wondering how Tina was doing with it. 

Nobody came up and asked him anything about his relationship with Tina, which he was thankful for. While they had a story of how their relationship developed, he wasn’t sure he wanted to face any reporters without her there. What if he accidentally said something that Tina wasn’t okay with, especially now? He wasn’t willing to risk it. 

Meanwhile, Tina was having to learn all the protocol and rules of the British Ministry of Magic, some of which were different than what she was used to at MACUSA. She noticed the looks she was getting, worsened after Theseus had introduced her as ‘Auror Scamander’, but nobody said anything about the supposed pregnancy or other accusations that had been made. 

By the end of the day, Theseus had pulled her into his office. 

Before he could say anything to her, she had a question of her own. “Should I go by Goldstein at work? It might get confusing if there are two going by Scamander.” 

“Have you seen the papers recently?” he asked, ignoring her question. 

“The ones saying I’m carrying Newt’s child so I can use the Scamander name to my advantage?” she responded, “I have. Newt and I were going to talk with someone about correcting that.” 

“I’m glad you’re aware because so is Mr. Tolliver. He’s requested to speak with you again before you leave.” 

_‘Of course he has.’_ Tina thought before saying, “I’m assuming this meeting with him is happening soon?” 

“Yes, as soon as he gets here.” as if on cue, there was a knock on the door before the man in question opened it, causing a surge of anger to go through Tina. 

“Good, you’re already here.” Tolliver said, walking in. “Mr. Scamander, is it alright if we talk in here?” 

“If you are asking to speak in my office, then I won’t be leaving. It is, after all, _my_ office.” the head Auror responded, leaning against his desk. “If you wish to speak in here then you can do it in front of me.” 

Tolliver gave him a look before turning back to Tina, “You failed to mention yesterday that you and your husband are already expecting a child. Why is that?” 

She knew she should just say that the article wasn’t true, but the anger she felt stopped her from doing that. “The topic didn’t come up, and I don’t have to inform you about any health condition I may be in.” 

“If it’s the reason you two married then it should’ve been said. Or is the reason a selfish one? You also claimed that you had no contact with the other Scamander until you ran into him in Paris, which can’t be true if you’re expecting his child. You must’ve come to see him here in London before going to Paris, then? Or did he leave the country illegally before and not get caught?” 

“I thought you were smarter than this, Achilles.” Tina shot back, “But I guess I was wrong. Do you really think the timeline of it fits? Even if we had seen each other before Paris? You should know by now that not everything you read is true. If you think you’ve uncovered some big lie, you’re wrong. I told you the truth yesterday when I said I hadn’t seen Newt until we ran into each other in Paris. And I’m not using anyone for my own personal gain.” 

Theseus watched the conversation go down, but didn’t interrupt. 

“So you’re not with child?” was Tolliver’s response. 

“I’m not going to even answer that. If you’re so good at discovering the truth, then figure it out for yourself.” 

The MACUSA Auror opened his mouth to respond when the door opened. 

“Theseus, is Tina--oh, hello Mr. Tolliver. Did you need to speak with us again?” Newt asked, not realizing what he had walked in on. 

His wife took the chance to walk over and kiss him, making sure Achilles was watching. “No dear, he doesn’t. We should head home now, if you’re done for the day.” she looked back at Theseus, “I am done for the day, right?” 

The older Scamander nodded as Tolliver quickly pushed his way out of the office, his face now turning red, though Tina couldn’t tell if it was out of anger or embarrassment. 

Before Newt and Tina could make their way out as well Theseus spoke up, “Tina,” he said as she made her way to the door, “Go by Scamander at work.” he answered her question from earlier. 

“What did Tolliver want?” Newt asked as they were leaving the building. 

“He’s still trying to find any reason to claim we lied to him.” Tina answered, “It was dumb, I wouldn’t worry about it.” 

They left the building in a hurry, Tina not wanting to run into Achilles again, never bothering to make a statement to the press as they said they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you want, I love reading them!


	12. Chapter 12

The next day went very similar to the one before, minus a surprise meeting with Achilles. As soon as they got to the Ministry, Tina had to go continue learning new protocols and Newt went to his office. They never saw each other throughout the day, and by the time the end of the day had arrived both were too tired to remember they wanted to get a statement published. It wasn’t until they had already arrived home that Tina remembered, and that was only because as soon as Bunty saw her she quickly glanced over Tina’s body before turning away. 

“Newt, we really need to talk with someone tomorrow. I don’t want to go any longer with people thinking I’m using you or your family, and I’m tired of all these looks I’m getting.” Tina said as they sat in the main part of the house resting that night, “I don’t like that someone has been able to change everyone’s opinions about me, whoever it is. I’m not sure if someone told the press that I got knocked up just so you’d marry me, but I want things cleared up. We can go in early if we need to so we don’t immediately get dragged away.” 

“Of course, I’m sorry we haven’t gotten around to doing that yet…” Newt said, “I didn’t want to go to anyone without you, as I didn’t want to say anything you wouldn’t be okay with.” 

“Thank you,” Tina said as there was a small tapping from the window, alerting them to the owl. 

Newt got up and retrieved what it had brought, sighing after he had read it. “There might be a slight change in plans, actually.” 

“What is it?” his wife asked, slightly confused. 

“It’s from my publisher. He wants to know if you’ll be attending my next book signing with me.” 

“When is it?” 

“...Tomorrow. It appears with everything else going on, I forgot about it. I’m so sorry, I can still go to the Ministry early in the morning to talk with the press with you.” 

Tina thought for a second, “Do you think Theseus would let me take some time to go to the signing with you?” 

“Possibly. Since he knows the situation, he might think it’d be good for you to accompany me. Write to him tonight and see, though. Would you want to go…?” 

“I would, if I can.” she smiled, “Our first official public event as husband and wife. We can talk to the press after, can’t wait?” 

“In all honesty there will be reporters there. We can let someone interview us before or after the signing.” 

Tina got up to write to Theseus, asking if she would be able to come in late to work. She hadn’t even thought about the fact that there would be reporters there, she had honestly just wanted to be there with her now-husband. If reporters happened to be there to get their side of the story of their marriage, it was even more reason for her to go. 

It didn’t take long for her to get the okay from Theseus to attend the signing with Newt, saying it would probably help with the rumors going around if she did. That was another thing she hadn’t thought about--being sent out with Newt might help convince people she wasn’t just using him. But what if it had the opposite effect? 

Before they went to bed, Newt sent a response to his publisher letting him know that Tina would be attending the signing with him. Newt wasn’t a fan of these events, but figured that maybe with Tina there for this one it wouldn’t be as bad, at least he hoped that would be the case. He knew there would be looks and probably a lot of questions about their relationship, but he was ready to answer whatever anyone had to ask to get their newest situation resolved. 

In the morning, Newt led Tina to the bookshop in Diagon Alley, where the signing was being held. Almost as soon as they walked in, a man Tina had never seen before ran up to them. 

“Mr. Scamander, there you are! You’re late!” the man said. 

“Actually I believe I’m right on time, if I’m not mistaken.” Newt responded. 

The man shook his head, “Might as well be half an hour late in my books. I also would like to know why I wasn’t notified of your marriage?” he turned his attention to Tina, “You must be the new wife, I suppose a congratulations is in order? Ah, I believe there were some people here who wanted to get pictures of you before the signing starts. Can you two go stand behind the desk, please?” 

Newt took Tina over to the desk where he would be sitting during the event, “Sorry about him, he’s my publisher. Don’t worry, he won’t ask any personal questions that he actually expects answers too, as I’ve learned.” 

A photographer walked up with a big smile, “So it’s true, Newt Scamander has married? Everyone was wondering if this surprise wife would be making an appearance today. Would it be alright if I got a picture of the two of you for the paper? My partner would also like an interview later, if possible.” they had gotten right to the point. 

“Of course,” Newt gave a small smile, wrapping an arm around Tina’s waist and pulling her close, “We’re more than willing, aren’t we, love?” Tina nodded and also smiled as the person began excitingly taking pictures of them. 

“Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Scamander! I’ll find you after the signing with my partner, then?” 

The couple nodded as the photographer ran off, probably to go tell the reporter they were with the good news. 

Newt’s publisher brought up another chair so Tina could sit next to her husband during the event, which she was mostly grateful for. Of course this meant that every person who walked up to get Newt’s signature also saw her, though, which meant she got even more odd looks. Some of which were curious glances, some of which were almost scowls. She wasn’t sure if this was because of the false accusations people were believing, or just because she had married the magizoologist.

After Newt had finally signed the last book, she saw the photographer from earlier walking back up with another female. 

“Hello,” the woman greeted happily, “I’m Ruth Johnson, I was hoping you’d still be willing for an interview?” 

“Of course,” Newt said, “We’d be more than happy to talk with you.” 

The reporters smile grew even wider, realizing that she would be the first to be able to report on a statement from the newly wedded Scamander’s. The three moved chairs so that Newt and Tina were sitting next to each other with Ruth across from them. 

“So,” Ruth started, her quill floating next to her ready to start writing, “Tell me about how you two met? We all knew it was in New York, but more specifically?” 

“My Niffler got lose in a bank,” the magizoologist smiled at the memory, “She arrested me.” 

The quill began taking notes as the reporter asked a follow up question, “She arrested you?” 

Now Tina responded, “I did. But there was a crazy turn of events, which I’m sure you’re aware of, during which I’d say we became closer.” 

“After Mr. Scamander returned to England you two kept in contact, I assume?” 

Both nodded, “We did. Sadly I believe the distance started getting harder on us.” Newt answered, not bringing up the real reason why Tina had stopped responding to his letters. 

“And then you two recently met up again in Paris, is this correct?” Again, both nodded. 

“So, now to get to the questions everyone’s dying to get answers to,” Ruth smiled, “Tell us about your engagement.” 

Newt answered the question, “I will admit it was sudden. When we returned to London, we were faced with the realization that Tina would have to return to New York. I didn’t want distance to cause issues with us again, and I proposed.” 

“And you married almost immediately after, correct?” 

“Correct.” Newt was again the one that answered. 

Now Ruth turned her full attention to Tina, “So, you were okay with such a quick marriage? Is there a reason for that?” 

Even though she knew the question was coming, and she was prepared to set the record straight, hearing this still sent a surge of anger through her, though she kept her voice calm as she answered. 

“I was okay with a quick marriage because I knew I wanted to marry him, and neither of us saw a point in having a long engagement. I knew I loved him and he loved me, and neither of us wanted a big celebration of it anyways. We were both happy with the way we married. I’ve seen the recent articles about me, so I would like to say that no, we aren’t expecting, and no, I haven’t been using Newt. I know that maybe just me saying it isn’t convincing enough, but it’s the truth.” 

“And your new job with the Ministry? You are working as an Auror there now instead of in America?” 

“I am. No, I didn’t pull any strings to get the job. As I’ve already said, I’m not using the Scamander’s in any way. A job was offered to me because I had the experience needed, and I accepted it.” 

The quill continued to quickly scribble more notes down, “So the only reason for the sudden marriage is completely based on love, just to reiterate?” 

“I promise you it is.” Newt now jumped back in.

“So why the silence on the matter?” 

“We wanted a bit of peace to begin our marriage, but the news of it got out before we could announce it on our own terms.” Tina went back to answering. 

“Of course, of course.” Ruth said, looking over at her notes, “One more question, do you have anything to say involving the events in Paris?” 

“We won’t be answering that,” Newt said, standing up, “If that is all, then I believe it’s about time we headed out.” 

“Of course,” said Ruth, also standing, “Thank you for taking the time for my interview, Mr. and Mrs. Scamander.” 

Newt and Tina took their leave, apparating to the Ministry to show up to work for at least a little bit. As the day went on, Tina didn’t feel any better after having talked to the reporter. Something told her this mess wasn’t over just yet. 

The letter sitting on the table when they got home confirmed that almost immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I'm just going with all the articles have been published pretty much in the same place, and this reporter works for said place. I realized after I wrote the chapter I haven't been very specific about where they're being published. 
> 
> As always, you know I love reading your comments!


	13. Chapter 13

_As the day went on, Tina didn’t feel any better after having talked to the reporter. Something told her this mess wasn’t over just yet._

_The letter sitting on the table when they got home confirmed that almost immediately._

Newt walked over to to the table and picked up the letter, knowing instantly who it was from. 

“My parents must’ve written to us while we were out,” he said, opening up the letter, “...And it seems they’ve also been reading the papers recently. And they want to know if they should come by.”

Tina hadn’t thought about Newt’s parents seeing the articles about them. “What did they say?” 

“They read the paper and want an explanation from us. My Mother seems to believe the article isn’t true, which is good. Said she could tell that we did love each other, though...my father apparently believed it at first.” 

She thought back to when they were at his parents house, and how his father hardly spoke two words to her. “Does your father not like that you’ve married me?” 

“I...he’s never pleased with anything I do, really. I knew he would be against it.” 

“What reason does he have for being against it? Was it something I’ve done?” 

Newt looked away, he hadn’t wanted to tell her this. “Well, right before the wedding, he went on about how it was wrong of me to be marrying an American, and a half-blood at that. I don’t care what he has to say about us, though. If he ever says anything to you, please don’t let it get to you. He’ll warm up to you eventually.” 

“But he didn’t try and stop the wedding?” 

“I think he knew we would’ve married anyways, even if he didn’t approve of it. He also probably didn’t want to fight mother about it.” 

“Well...I guess we should write explaining what happened? Hopefully it won’t be too much longer before that reporter is able to get the truth published. What was her name, Ruth?” Tina said, hoping it wouldn’t be too long before things got settled. 

“I’ll write back right now, I really don’t want them thinking we’ve married because of any other reason than what we’ve told them. This can only go on for so much longer, can’t it? Soon enough people will get tired of hearing about us.” 

Newt quickly sent a letter to his parents, explaining that the article had been falsely published and that, no, Tina wasn’t expecting and they weren’t planning on having children at the moment. When he wrote that, he thought back to the night before when Tina seemed upset about something following the brief conversation of having children, which really wasn’t a conversation at all. Had she really wanted to talk about the possibility of them having kids already? 

He decided it best not to bring it up with her again just yet, but made a mental note that they would have that conversation soon, if she wanted. 

As they went to bed for the night, Newt pulled her into his arms, bringing her closer to him, without thinking about it at first. 

“S-Sorry…” he stuttered, letting go of her. 

“No, don’t be.” Tina said, snuggling into his chest, “It’s nice.” Newt hesitated before wrapping his arms back around her, holding her close. 

They fell asleep like that, and Tina only woke up when Newt shifted to get out of bed. She made a noise of protest to losing his warmth. 

“Stay in bed a bit longer,” Newt said, “I’m just going to go feed the creatures and make sure everyone’s alright.” 

“Do you need any help?” she mumbled, sitting up, “I can help.” 

“It’s alright, I’ll be back up here as soon as I’m done.” the magizoologist went to change out of his pajamas, taking off his shirt, but stopped when he realized Tina was still watching him. 

She blushed, “Sorry…” she said, turning around. 

“It’s alright,” he said again, “I suppose you have seen me without my shirt once before, after all.” he paused, quickly getting dressed. He stood still for a second before deciding to walk to the other side of the bed, giving Tina a quick kiss on the forehead. “I’ll be back in just a minute.” 

He got a nod in response, leaving the room as Tina made no effort to get out of bed just yet. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed by the time she had decided to get up and get ready for the day as well, though as she finished getting dressed Newt opened the door to walk back into the room. 

“So sorry--” he stammered, quickly going to shut the door as Tina let out a small laugh.

“You’re fine, I’m dressed.” 

Newt slowly walked back in, face a light shade of red. “I apologize, I didn’t realize you had already gotten up.” 

“Like I said, it’s okay. Has the paper gotten here yet? I want to see if our little interview has been published.” 

“I don’t believe it is, though it should be before we leave for the Ministry.” 

The couple walked downstairs to get something quick to eat, a normal start to what turned out to be a mostly normal day. Or at least what had felt like the most normal they had been able to have in what felt like forever. The paper did come before they left, but it had no mention of the interview they had done the day before. A response to the letter Newt had sent his parents also came, his mother stating that she understood the press had spread false information before, and also saying that she was going to try and come visit soon. 

At work they went their separate ways, and Newt noticed that at least he was receiving less looks than previously. 

Tina also noticed that, while people were still looking her up and down, the stares didn’t last as long and were also fewer. She was grateful for this, feeling like people were finally going to start accepting that she had married Newt. 

_‘And as soon as the truth gets published,’_ she though, _‘Then hopefully the staring will finally stop.’_

The day also allowed for them to get a brief lunch together, ending with Newt giving her another kiss when he had to leave. Tina noted that he seemed to do this without really thinking about it first. She didn’t care that people had been watching. 

Once they got home that evening the two ate dinner with Jacob, and all three were able to have a nice meal and talk about nonsense. Tina didn’t want to think that this day was going too well, but the thought was in the back of her mind. After all that had happened, it felt wrong to seem to have so much go right. 

Later on the the evening Jacob had retired to the room he was staying in with a book while Newt and Tina stayed up talking. Bunty was still in the basement caring for the creatures despite the fact that Newt had told her multiple times she could go home for the night. She insisted that she wanted to do the last rounds of checking on everyone before leaving. 

It wasn’t long before the evening paper arrived, almost completely shattering the seemingly perfect day. 

As soon as it had arrived, Tina jumped up to go get it. For once, she was happy to see her name next to Newt’s, noting the author of the article as a ‘R. Johnson”. Reading it out loud, she was pleased that Ruth had dismissed the pregnancy rumor, and even gave a brief story of how she had met Newt. It seemed to follow everything they had told her, until she got to the end of the article. 

_After speaking with the newlywed Scamander’s, I ran into a source who asked not to be identified, but claims to be very well acquainted with the bride. This source claims that while the two were separated by an ocean, Mrs. Scamander, then Goldstein, had a brief love affair with another man. While speaking with the couple this topic never came up, though there was a comment made that the “distance had starting getting harder on them”. One can only imagine what happened on her side of the pond during that time. As not much is truly known about the woman, we can’t say for sure that she didn’t go off with other men in the absence of her now-husband._

Tina was almost shaking in anger. “It has to be Achilles! He must’ve known we were going to be talking with the press yesterday and followed us. Nobody else would say that!” 

Newt didn’t know what to say, “At least...we do have a cover story for this, in a way? You stopped writing and tried to move on by dating other people?” 

“That doesn’t make this any better. People are going to think I’ve cheated on you before we were even together, and I can only imagine where the rumors will go from there! I’m tired of the media trying to start drama with us, and I’m tired of people going to them with stories about us! This all started with that assistant of yours telling people we were engaged!” 

“Bunty wouldn’t do that, I’m sure of it. Like Theseus said when it happened, someone probably overheard--” 

“Then how do you explain the article about us already being married?” Tina snapped, “There is no explanation for how that got out, yet it somehow did after you told Bunty about it!” 

The assistant in question made her way up the stairs as she heard her name, slightly confused. Were they mad that she hadn’t left yet? 

Tina’s head snapped towards her as soon as she heard the door open, and she let out all the anger that had built up over the articles, “I know it was you! You’re the only person who would’ve leaked any information about us! I don’t know why you would do it, but I know you did.” 

Nobody heard the door open, nor noticed the person who walked in at first.

Bunty looked confused, “I don’t know what you’re talking about?” 

“Tina…” Newt tried to calm his wife down, to no avail. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about!” Tina shot back at Bunty, “You’ve been running to the press telling them about Newt and I’s relationship, and then you ran out of information so you started making things up! And now you’ve given Achilles the idea to do the same thing!” 

“I never went to any reporter…” 

Before Tina could respond, a new voice entered the conversation. 

“She’s right.” it said. 

All three turned to the person who made the comment, finally noticing that the fourth person had made their way into the room. 

“She didn’t go to the press,” the person said, “I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it wasn't Bunty! But who could it be?? 
> 
> I love reading your comments!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally...the leak is revealed!

_“She didn’t go to the press,” the person said, “I did.”_

Newt and Tina turned to look at the person who had spoken, shocked. 

“But, why would you…” Tina couldn’t finish her sentence at first, not wanting to believe what she had just heard. “You said you didn’t know how the information was getting out, did you lie to us? Why would you do that?! What all did you tell them?” she yelled the last part just as much as she asked it. 

Theseus sighed, “I didn’t do it intending to cause any harm, but simply to get the idea out there that you two were going to marry. I didn’t tell you because I knew at least Newt would be upset and try to stop me from doing it. Having the news of your engagement and then marriage already out there helped convince people that you two weren’t trying to hide anything about it, even if you did wait a while before saying anything yourselves.” 

“Did you tell the press that I was pregnant?” Tina asked, her anger resurfacing. 

“No, I promise that wasn’t me. I only got it in their minds that you two were engaged, and then had married privately. I believe that article was just a reporter trying to speculate why you married, but I assure you I had nothing to do with that.” 

“So you didn’t then tell anyone about Achilles?” 

Theseus shook his head, “That also wasn’t me, though that is what I wanted to talk with you about. I came over once I saw that, but heard yelling so I took it upon myself to make sure this situation didn’t spiral out of control.” 

“Theseus,” Newt said, walking up to his brother, “Can we speak alone for a moment?” 

The two brothers went down to the basement, Newt making sure that nobody upstairs would be able to hear them. 

“What’s the real reason you went to the press with that?” the magizoologist asked, “I don’t believe it was just to make my marriage more believable, you would’ve told us if that were the case. You might not have asked permission to do so, but you would’ve told us. You told us when you told MACUSA about the engagement, afterall.” 

The head Auror looked at his younger brother, contemplating how he should respond, “I will admit that I had some selfish reasons for doing it, but I had your best interest in mind as well. And having those articles out there did help your case, believe it or not.” 

“What selfish reasons?” 

“I was hoping that Tina’s younger sister would see the articles and try contacting her in some way. It didn’t work, but that might just be because she never saw the articles.” 

“Is that why you wanted Tina and I to marry? So you could try to get Queenie to talk to Tina, or to come back? Is that why you wanted to keep Tina close? Is that why you offered her a job?” Newt’s voice got a bit louder at every question, though never reached the level of yelling.

“I have no doubt that she’s an excellent Auror that will be a big help on my team, and the job offer was genuine. It was an added bonus in a way that her sister might possibly try and contact her, though that wasn’t why I gave her the job. And no, it isn’t why I suggested you marry. Again, it ended up working out in a way that I could do what I did, but that wasn’t the reason.” 

Newt kept his voice at a reasonable level despite wanting to yell, “So then what was the reason? If not to help you plot, why bother helping like you did?”

Theseus paused, a sad look briefly in his eyes, “Because I could tell you care deeply for her. I didn’t want you to also lose the person you love. All I wanted to do was help you.” 

A twinge of guilt hit Newt, he hadn’t thought that maybe it was genuinely Theseus trying to help him be happy, even after losing Leta. Or even that he was helping _because_ he had lost Leta and didn’t want Newt to go through a similar pain. 

“I apologize if you’re upset with me because of this,” Theseus continued, “But I knew keeping her here would be what you wanted, and I tried to help. I also apologize for my selfish actions following that, but I wanted to at least try and get her sister to reach out, or even come back from Grindelwald’s side.” 

Newt waited a second before speaking again, deciding on his words, “I’m sorry as well, I didn’t see that you were doing it all for my sake. These articles have just caused so much drama in our lives, it seems. I’ll talk to Tina and get her to calm down, but I won’t mention that you were trying to get Queenie to see them, as that might make it worse. You were just trying to help us, I’m sorry we didn’t see the articles that way. Though we do appreciate everything else you’ve done for us.” The magizoologist briefly considered hugging his brother again, but decided against it. 

He nodded, “Though since I did come here to talk with her about Achilles going to the press, I would appreciate if I could still do that.” 

“Of course, we’ll see who she wants to talk with first, though. I don’t want her yelling at anyone again tonight.” 

When they finally went back upstairs, Tina was sitting alone in the main room of the home. “Bunty left,” she said, “But she wanted to make sure everything was alright. I told her that we’d let her know whenever you two were done talking.” there was still a hint of annoyance in her voice. 

“I’ll write to her in a little bit,” Newt said, seeing the look she was giving his brother, “But if it’s alright, could we talk for a minute? Just the two of us?” 

Now Tina looked slightly confused, “Sure?” Now the couple went down into the basement to talk, it being the only place anyone could really get privacy. 

Tina was the first to speak, “So did you ask Theseus why he went to reporters about our relationship?” 

“I did. I think he truly was just trying to help, love. He didn’t want you getting sent back to New York either.” 

“But why would he care?” 

“Because...because he knew I’d be heartbroken if you weren’t here with me. I do think by now you know that I love you, I’ve meant it when it’s been said, even if we haven’t really expressed it yet. He could see that, I think. He knew I didn’t want you to leave, and decided to try and help. He knows you’re also an excellent Auror, and wanted you to stay to help him track down Grindelwald.” Newt quickly added. 

She looked down at her feet, “I shouldn’t have overreacted like that. I shouldn’t have gone off on Bunty, she really didn’t do anything wrong...I’m sorry, Newt. Can you let Bunty know that I’m sorry as well? I’m still angry about all this newspaper business but I shouldn’t have just assumed it was her because I don’t know her that well.” 

“I’m sure she’ll understand, but promise you won’t be angry with Theseus? He just took the initiative to get me to admit my true feelings for you by suggesting the marriage, and insists that going to the press was just to help make our story more believable. Looking back it did help, didn’t it? We did technically still marry without telling anyone, but people had the idea in their minds, so after we publicly announced it I’m sure it didn’t come as much of a shock.” 

Tina didn’t respond, she was thinking back to everything that had happened since they had got engaged. “Do you think we would’ve ended up together even if none of this had happened? The marriage, I mean?” she finally asked. 

“I’d like to believe so...I may have been too scared to ask you at first, especially as I thought you were seeing Achilles still, but...I’d like to think if we kept up our correspondence, we’d have eventually gotten to that point.” 

“...Did Theseus say why he stopped by? He did just kind of show up, though I will admit the timing with that was pretty amazing.” 

“He said he wanted to talk with you involving what Ruth published about Achilles, I believe.” 

“Then I guess I better go talk to him, shouldn’t I?” 

“Just promise not to explode.” 

She gave him a smile, “I guess we’ll see, won’t we?” she said, making her way to the stairs. 

They ended up talking in the main part of the house, with Newt present. 

“I’m sure what I have to tell you could be said in a letter,” Theseus started, “But I felt I should come in person, which turned out to be a good thing, I suppose.” 

“What did you need to tell me?” Tina asked. 

“Achilles was angry after the talk you had in my office, and I assume he’s doing this to get back at you. I’m not sure if he’s going to try making things up to spread now, but be on the lookout for any articles about you. I know you’re tired of dealing with this, but we have to stay on top of anything false that comes out.” 

“So as soon as we see anything like that we need to immediately get the truth out, and not wait a few days.” she said, thinking back to how long they waited to clear up the pregnancy rumor. “Trust me, I’ll make sure to clear up anything that comes out about me. Should I respond to the comment about my ‘love affair’ with him?” 

“For now remain quiet, we’ll see if it becomes anything bigger than a brief mention at the end of that article. You do have an explanation for it ready if you need it, correct? The way you explained to him why you were together while you were?” 

“I was lonely and trying to get over Newt. I think that reason will still stand if need be. I guess I’ll just have to make sure to explain that Newt and I weren’t together at the time.” 

Newt nodded, not yet contributing to the conversation when he remembered he needed to write to Bunty apologizing for what had happened earlier that night. 

“I am sorry that I started this mess with the press, Tina.” Theseus said, “But I promise we’ll get it to stop one way or another.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of you actually guessed it was Theseus! But the newspaper drama isn't over yet now that Achilles is getting in on it, it seems? Is Theseus now going to help stop the drama he's started? Are Newt and Tina going to be so forgiving in the near future? Stay tuned. 
> 
> Tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

By the next morning, Tina was almost dreading going into the Ministry that day. She didn’t want to deal with her coworkers stares or possible questions. She didn’t want to possibly run into Achilles, knowing she wouldn’t be able to control her anger if she saw him. 

Once she got to work, she was surprised to see that very few of her coworkers were giving her weird looks, which was something that had yet to happen since she had began working there. At first she thought the morning was going almost too well, until she went to sit at the small desk she had been assigned and saw the American man walking towards her. She felt her blood begin to boil as Achilles had a smug look on his face, and looked as if he were about to say something to her. 

“Goldst--” he started, but was cut off. 

“Scamander!” a voice she recognized as her brother-in-laws called out, “Can you come to my office, please?” Tina had no clue why he was calling her in there, but was glad that he did before Achilles had the chance to say anything more. 

Tina was still slightly upset with Theseus, but her anger had mostly disappeared once she was able to talk with Newt about it. Though she had a feeling he was holding something back from her, she had decided not to push it after all that had happened the night before. 

“Are you ready to go out into the field?” Theseus asked after she had walked into his office. 

“You’re asking me if I want to go on a raid?” 

“Seeing as though the rumor surrounding your physical condition has been settled, and you’ve had more than enough experience, I am asking that your work begin to leave the office a bit.” 

“I’m more than willing to do that,” that was an understatement; Tina was thrilled at the thought, “But I do have to ask if this is a way of trying to apologize for what happened last night?” 

“No,” he responded, “This is a way of me telling you to do your job. You’re more than capable of joining us on today’s raid, and I see no reason why you can’t. If you have a concern about joining us today, this is the time to let me know.” 

Tina was a bit happier when she left the office, knowing that soon she was going to be able to get away from desk work that day. As an added bonus, not only would she not have the chance of running into Achilles again, but she’d get the chance to prove to the other Aurors that she did belong there. 

After they had left the Ministry, Tina realized that she hadn’t told Newt there was a chance she wouldn’t be back by the time he left work. _‘Surely he’ll realize why we’re gone.’_ she decided, noting that since Theseus was also going on the raid it might be obvious. 

Theseus had never told her what exactly they were doing, but had wanted to make sure that she was ready to fight again before she went along. It wasn’t until they got there that Tina realized why Theseus had made sure she was ready for a fight; they had been given a tip about Grindelwald’s whereabouts. 

It didn’t take long for them to realize they had been fed false information, and Tina suddenly got a bad feeling about the entire situation.

“We should turn back.” she said, the feeling worsening as they walked throughout the abandoned building they had been sent to. “Something’s wrong.” 

“Nobody’s here,” one of the Auror’s said, “It’s safe. We should still secure the area and make sure Grindelwald wasn’t here at any point. If he was, we might find a clue as to where he is now.” 

“I don’t think--” Tina was cut off by the Auror. 

“Look, if you want to go back then go. I’m sure we can manage without you.” he said, then whispering under his breath, “I’m not sure why you came along anyways.” she wasn’t sure if he had meant for her to hear that or not. 

The comment irritated Tina regardless, who continued walking through the building. She tried to push the feeling away, telling herself it was just because of what had happened the last time she was somewhere involving Grindelwald. This didn’t work, and she felt more and more like they should turn back. 

They progressed further into the building, and soon enough, the bad feeling had turned into a bad situation. The Aurors were under attack from every angle, and now had no way of retreating. 

As the battle went on, the Auror’s were able to stand their ground and fight off some of the attackers. Tina had managed to stop a few of them, but soon got distracted when she thought she heard her sisters voice. 

“Queenie?” she exclaimed, turning around to look for her. 

In the brief time she had let her guard down, she felt herself get hit with something. The hand not holding her wand quickly went to her side where she had been grazed, and in the moment of weakness more curses continued flying past her, two more hitting her. 

When the third one hit, it knocked her over, giving her no time to recover. Her vision started blurring, but she could hear her name being called out by multiple different voices that she now couldn’t place. 

Tina tried to say that she was fine, followed by an attempt to stand up, but she wasn’t sure she was moving at all. The more she tried to move, the fuzzier everything got. 

The last thing she heard before everything went dark was a voice screaming, “TINA!” 

.

Newt sat in his office, writing notes on different creatures and mindlessly doodling them on his paper. He was wondering how Tina’s day was going, more specifically if a certain American Auror had tried to talk with her at all. 

He knew she could stand her own ground if need be, but he hated not knowing what was going on. Would Tolliver even try to talk with her today? He wasn’t sure, but after the article had mentioned him the day before, Newt was sure they’d hear from him again. 

He wondered if _he’d_ hear from Tolliver at all that day, though as time went on he figured he probably wouldn’t. Did Tolliver want to see Newt’s reaction to the article? The more he thought about it, the more he wasn’t sure if it was meant to upset Tina or himself more, or if it was meant to upset both the same amount. Did it matter? 

The magizoologist decided to get up and walk a bit, taking a break from the writing and doodling. As he walked closer to the Auror’s department, he noticed that it looked as if quite a few people were missing. But the one person he did notice was there was the one person he had been hoping he wouldn’t have to see. 

“Mr. Scamander,” Achilles Tolliver said, walking over to him, “I assume you’re looking for either your brother or Tina, correct? They both left a little while ago, apparently something came up regarding Grindelwald.” 

Newt nodded in response, thinking _‘Oh, that’s where everyone went’_ followed by wondering why nobody had told him about this. He also thought a few not so nice things about Tolliver, and had to restrain from saying any of them. He continued walking past, knowing it’d be best he didn’t talk with Achilles at the moment, until he circled back around and ended up back at his office. 

He wondered how long they had been gone, glancing at the time he saw that it was almost the time he and Tina would leave work. Knowing that it could be a while before they got back, he had seen Theseus get back late countless times, Newt debated going home at his normal time or waiting around for a bit longer. Deciding to just stay a little longer to finish up the notes he was working on, he tried to keep his mind on anything except what might be happening with Tina at the moment. 

Before he knew it, it was an hour later than he normally would’ve headed home. Newt got up and started to get his things together, but before he went to leave the Ministry, he walked around to glance at the Auror’s department. There were more people there now, some of which looked exhausted. He didn’t see Tina or Theseus, so he continued on his way out of the building, wondering what was going on. Had another team also been sent out and already returned? 

“Mr. Scamander!” a voice called out, and Newt turned around to see one of the Auror’s get up and walk over. “You’re still here?” 

“I stayed a bit late, I’m on my way out now. Why?” 

“They sent word to your home not to long ago, I don’t think anyone expected you to still be here.” 

“Sent word about what?” Newt asked, filling with worry. 

The Auror looked at him, deciding whether to tell him what all had happened or not, “You should get to St. Mungo’s.” 

Newt didn’t wait around for anymore explanation and almost immediately went to apparate to the hospital. He wasn’t sure if Theseus or Tina was the one who had been hurt, or even if it had been both. Neither had been back at the Ministry, after all…

“Newt!” hearing his brothers voice both helped calm him down but also sent another wave of panic through him. If Theseus was okay, then it meant that Tina wasn’t. 

“What happened?” he asked as soon as he saw Theseus. 

“It was a trap,” the older Scamander explained, “Something distracted Tina and she took a few hits. We got her out as soon as we could.” 

“Is she alright?” 

“I haven’t been back to see her yet, but from what I’ve heard…” Theseus trailed off for a second, knowing his brother wasn’t going to want to hear what he was about to say. 

“What is it, Theseus?” Newt asked, getting more worried by the second. 

“Tina hasn’t woken up yet, and I’m not sure how badly she was injured.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will probably be ending soon (within the next couple chapters, the next might be the last but I'm not 100% sure yet). As I still have more ideas for this...universe?...I'm considering making a sequel to this story, as it doesn't feel right just adding them onto this one since the main/original plot is finishing up. I asked this on tumblr but, would you guys be interested in a sequel that starts off where this story ends? 
> 
> Remember, you can check my tumblr -- newsalamandertina -- for updates involving this story and a possible sequel! 
> 
> Leave a comment and tell me what you think about this chapter/a possible sequel to the story!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter to this story. Thank you so much for reading, it means the world to me!

Newt sat by Tina’s bed, hoping she would open her eyes soon; it had been nearly twenty-four hours since he had gotten the news she was hurt, and he had hardly left her side since. He wanted to know what had caused her to get distracted during the fight. What would have made her let her guard down so much? 

The magizoologist was angry with Theseus. He wasn’t sure why his brother thought it was okay to send Tina out so soon, but he also knew that if Tina had found out that they were tracking a lead involving Grindelwald she would’ve made sure she got to go along. 

“Neither of you should’ve been there,” Newt said aloud, “No matter your skill, you’re still dealing with what happened in Paris...you aren’t ready to fight Grindelwald’s fanatics right now.” He knew she wouldn’t respond, but he almost wished she would. 

“Is she awake yet?” the voice itself was enough to bring up feelings of anger in Newt. Still, he tried to be civil. 

“Not yet, but she could wake up any minute now. Might I ask what you’re doing here, Tolliver?” 

“I came to check on Goldstein, I heard she got hurt. Seems to have lost her touch, huh? I can’t imagine why she’d let herself get hurt like that. Maybe she’s already miserable in this ‘marriage’ of yours.” Achilles said this with a hint of a joking tone, but Newt wasn’t completely sure he meant it as a joke. 

This was the last straw Newt needed to push him over the edge, “As we’ve told you multiple times now her name is now Scamander, not Goldstein. And we are happily married. I am aware that something happened between you two in the past, but she’s obviously moved on and I would suggest you do the same. Because, as I’ve said many times now, _she’s my wife_. I’m not sure what happened today, but I can assure you Tina wouldn’t have gotten herself hurt on purpose. If you’re going to imply such things, then I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” 

Achilles opened his mouth, but Newt continued talking before he could say anything, “Before you try to protest, I know she wouldn’t want you here anyways. You’ve caused us nothing but trouble since you arrived in London. I’m aware you came here for work, but I believe your job here is done. You’ve seen for yourself that Tina and I are truthfully married, and she won’t be returning to New York with you. All you’re doing here now is wandering around the Ministry wasting people’s time.” 

The American’s facial expression turned angry as he pulled out his wand, preparing to attempt and attack the magizoologist. 

“Tolliver!” Theseus yelled, briefly startling the man as he entered the room, “Wand down. My brother is right, you have overstayed your welcome. It’s time you headed back to New York, and MACUSA agrees.” 

“MACUSA expects me to stay as long as I need, and I feel I haven’t gotten acceptable evidence that Porpentina is actually married.” Tolliver had a smug look on his face, thinking he had won. 

“I wrote to MACUSA about two nights ago, actually,” the head Auror said, “They’ve just gotten back to me, and agree that you haven’t found any acceptable evidence that she _isn’t_ honestly married, and having received an official copy of their marriage license they’re now willing to accept that she is married. They’ve requested that you return to New York immediately and will be sending portkey arrangements momentarily.” 

“You’re lying! They wouldn’t!” Tolliver refused to believe it, “They want Goldstein back in New York, and I’m going to make sure she gets there.” 

“If you don’t return when they tell you to, Tolliver, they’ll be sending someone to take you back to New York, and I’m sure that wouldn’t look good on your end. You don’t want to appear to be ignoring orders, do you?”

Achilles looked ready to protest, but thought about what Theseus had said before choosing to storm out of the room instead. Newt hoped this would be the last time he saw the man, assuming that Theseus was telling the truth. 

“Did you really write to MACUSA?” Newt asked. 

“I did, and they did agree that Tolliver needed to return. I wrote to them after I left your home the other night...as a way of apologizing, I suppose. I didn’t mean to start the newspaper drama with you and Tina, and I did mean that I would make sure it ended.” 

“Thank you…” Tina’s voice entered the conversation, getting both brothers full attention even though it sounded weak. “I really didn’t want him here. He’ll really be leaving for good now?” 

Newt rushed back to her side, “Tina! How do you feel, love? Are you in any pain? What happened?” he couldn’t help but ask every question that came to his mind. 

“Calm down Newt, I’m fine…” Tina said, wincing as she tried to sit up. “Just a little bit of pain, but nothing too bad…” 

Her husband gently pushed her back down onto the hospital bed, “You need to rest,” he said kissing her forehead, “You had us worried.” 

“I thought worrying means you suffer twice?” his wife said jokingly.

“I’m afraid since I married you all I’ve seemed to do is worry.”

“It has been one thing after the other, hasn’t it?” she reached for his hand, “But hopefully it can stop stoon with Achilles leaving, right? I’m no longer being investigated by MACUSA and there should be no more articles...nothing’s come up following the comment about my ‘love affair’ has it?” 

Theseus shook his head, “No, but I do agree that you should rest. You’ll also be taking the next few days off of work.”

“But...but I need to get back out there!” Tina protested, her voice still sounding weak and not very loud.

“You can’t as long as you’re still in the hospital. And even so, you’ll need some time after you’ve been discharged to rebuild your strength. I’ll let you know when you can return to work.”

“Theseus, I am perfectly capable of going back to work.” she tried sitting up again, trying to hide that she was wincing again. “It doesn’t hurt that badly.” 

“But you’re hurting,” Newt said, “And that’s enough to make me not want you out in the field. I know I can’t stop you but...please take the time to heal. If you jump right back into work you could end up hurting yourself even more.” 

Tina looked back and forth between the two brothers before speaking again, “I have to find Queenie...she was there…I heard her.” 

Newt glanced at Theseus, who now looked confused. 

“Nobody saw your sister there.” Theseus said after a minute, “We were able to search the entire area and there was no sight of her.” 

“No, that’s not right. I heard her. She was there.” 

“Did you see her?” 

Tina paused before shaking her head, “When I heard her voice, I stopped to try and find her...that’s when I got hit.” 

There was a brief silence, broken by Theseus. “You won’t be returning to work until I clear it, no arguments. I’ll let the doctor know you’ve woken up.” he walked out of her room without saying another word. 

Tina laid back down in the bed, trying not to let Newt see how much it hurt her to move. She could already tell it was going to be a long couple of days, or possibly even weeks depending on what the doctor said. 

She ended up having to stay another few days in St. Mungo’s, as they wanted to make sure she wasn’t suffering from any side effects following the attack. Once they had determined that she wasn’t, and her pain had improved a bit, they allowed her to go home under orders to stay in bed to allow her body the rest it needed to heal. Tina wasn’t a huge fan of this idea, and quickly realized Newt wasn’t just going to let her ignore what she had been told to do. 

“Can I get you anything?” her husband asked as she settled into bed, “Are you hungry? Do you need any extra pillows or blankets?” 

“Right now I think all I need is to be left alone for a little bit.” Tina didn’t mean for it to sound harsh, but wondered if it came out that way as Newt’s expression dropped. 

“Alright, if you need anything please call out for me.” he said, leaning over to kiss her forehead before he left the bedroom. As soon as he walked out, Tina wished he would come back but didn’t want to call out to him right away. 

After a bit, she decided to get up and walk down to the basement, where she found Newt working at his desk. She walked up and leaned against it to get his attention, though she knew he wouldn’t be happy she was out of bed. 

“Tina!” Newt exclaimed, “I told you to call for me if you needed anything, you shouldn’t be out of bed!” 

“I know but I can’t just stay in bed all day. I can’t see how walking around the house for a little bit could possible be bad for me, isn’t exercising supposed to be good for you? So I should get up and walk a bit, especially since I’m not in any pain.” 

Newt shook his head, “If you don’t want to be in bed then you can sit down here with me. But you have to sit and actually rest.” 

“Or we could go up to the bedroom together and you can amuse me.” it slipped out of Tina’s mouth before she could truly consider what the possible consequences of saying that could be. “I mean, if you’d want to. We don’t actually have to do anything, or we could just stay down here...I just don’t want to be alone all day and...I’ll stop talking now.”

A blush crept across Newts face. Had Tina really just suggested what he think she did? 

“Tina,” he started after thinking for a second, “Are you aware of what you just suggested we do?” 

“I am.” Tina answered, also blushing, “And I do stand by my offer, even if it’s not tonight. I...I think I’m ready to take that step with you. Assuming you’d want to, that is. I know it might seem soon, but hasn’t most of our relationship been at a bit of an accelerated rate anyways?” 

“You’re still recovering from an injury, I’m not sure it’d be very wise.” 

“The doctor didn’t say that I couldn’t do that.” 

Newt wanted to argue with that, but couldn’t. Technically, the doctor _hadn’t_ said anything about that. But surely this fell under something she wasn’t supposed to do? 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.” Tina spoke before he had the chance to respond, “I understand that it isn’t something you want to do.” 

“It’s not that I don’t want to, Tina.” Newt quickly said, making sure he had a chance to speak now, “But are you sure you feel like you can, and that you’re truly ready? I don’t want you to rush into anything.” 

“Such as a marriage?” she joked, taking his hand, “I’m sure about this. In all honesty, it almost feels like our marriage is more real now that we aren’t going to have to worry about proving anything about our love to anybody. And I promise that I’m not in any pain from the attack anymore.” 

Newt leaned forward and gave her a small kiss, “It is nice to know that now we can start to enjoy married life, isn’t it?” 

“So why don’t we enjoy it? Is there anything down here that is in dire need of your attention?”

Newt thought for a second, “As long as the baby nifflers don’t get into anything in the main part of the house, I’m sure everything down here will be fine for the night.” he said before kissing Tina again, now taking her hand and leading her upstairs. “Please let me know if anything starts hurting again.” 

“I promise I will.” 

Soon enough, the couple fell into bed together for the first time, confirming to both that this marriage was now truly real to both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels weird that this is the last chapter? There's still so much I could do with this story, and probably will do in a sequel sometime soon. As I've said, it just doesn't feel right to keep adding to this one in particular as the main plot has ended. I do have ideas for the sequel, and any questions you might still have after this chapter could possibly be answered in it. If this seems like an odd ending to the story, and like not everything was explained, that's why. 
> 
> This story was the first I've published in a long time and I'm so thankful for all the love and support it got. It means the world to me, honestly.
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr at newsalamandertina, and leave a comment to tell me what you think!


End file.
